Snapshots
by Emmie Rose
Summary: A peek into time snapshots through the life of the Potter/Weasley children. Watch them grow with lessons, pain, and most importantly love. Travel through each cousin and see what makes them who they are. Connections to OC's from previous stories.
1. Chapter 1: Teddy

_Snapshot—_**Click!  
><strong>_The Growing Up of Teddy Remus Lupin at the Ripe Old Age of Twenty-Two_

* * *

><p>Okay, I think it's done. Finally—now hopefully Victoire won't change her mind again. I actually shouldn't get my hopes up—she probably <em>will<em> change her mind again. There was an anguished wail from the direction of the bathroom making me drop the paintbrush and sprint down the hall. I slid into the doorway, catching myself on the doorjamb just before I ate it on the tiled floor.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I gasped, looking wildly around the room—wand out and ready. Victoire was in front of the mirror in her knickers with her shirt tucked under her bra and was crying at her stomach.

"My bellybutton! It's popped out!" She declared, spinning towards me so I could frown at the expanse of her mid-section, her face was ruddy and there were clear tear tracks down it.

"Well it did that weeks ago, actually. But, love, you _are_ pregnant," I sighed, pocketing my wand. Clearly she was in no danger.

"Weeks ago? I turned into this deformed crock weeks ago and you didn't tell me!" She wailed.

"Well I didn't think it mattered that much," I shrugged. Victoire let out a sob and plopped down on top of the toilet, putting her face in her hands. Hesitantly I kneeled down in front of her and pushed some hair off her forehead.

"What's wrong pet?"

"What _wrong_? Have you not been listening you daft git! My bellybutton has popped out and you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me that I've turned into this monstrous blob! I'm the size of the Giant Squid! How can you stand to look at me? My chin is all doubled, there isn't a day where I can walk without swollen ankles, my shirts are stained daily from the ruddy milk leakage! I'm a mess! I complete and utter mess!"

"Toire, pet, you're pregnant, that doesn't make you any less beautiful even if you are the size of Hogwarts at the moment," I sighed. Her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.

"I am aware of that _Theodore_! I am aware that I'm pregnant—and you know what, it's _all_ your fault!" she snapped. I faulted for a second, falling off my heels and onto my arse.

"I feel as if you had a part in this as well—"

"It's _your_ bloody sperm that did this to me! It's your fault that I've grown to the size of _Hogwarts_ as you so rightly put it! I want my body back. I want to be skinny again! I want my bellybutton to—not—stick—out!"

Her face was bright red and at her size I'm pretty certain she could squish me. But I hope she wouldn't because that would be quite a detriment to the baby. I really shouldn't have said that. But what else was I supposed to say? Tell her she was tiny—because that's not really how things go when you're carrying another human inside of you.

"Vic—love—calm down—"

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. To _calm down_! I want you out!"

I blinked as I stared at her. Out? But I can't leave her like this—not if I want to actually hear the end of it.

"Out? But I was going to show you the nursery—I just repainted it," I stuttered. She stood and glared up at me. "But I'll leave you here, in the loo, if you really want that," I added quickly.

"Not out of the bathroom! Out of the flat! Go! I can see you don't want to be around me and my vast circumference! You obviously want someone pretty and not carrying your _child_ of all things. Well so be it Ted! You get your wish—now leave!"

"What? I never said that Vi—"

"Go! Geddout!" she declared, pushing me forcefully on the chest. I blinked at her. She was kicking me out? Suddenly there was a flash of light and I looked down to see my hands swelling to three times their normal size. When the bloody hell did she get a hold of her wand?

"Victoire!"

"Go! Before I do worse!" She screeched. I ducked just in time for one of her bottles of lotion to whiz past my head as she banished it, but it was closely followed by another which nailed me in the shoulder.

"Oi! Have you gone batty?"

The shampoo bottle from the shower came pelting towards my head. I ducked and it exploded against the wall—dripping in dark green streaks. So being the logical man that I am, I ran towards the fireplace. I sure as hell wasn't going to let her kill me. I'll just go _somewhere_ and give her time to cool down. I went to reach for my wand so I could apparate but my hands were swollen to the point where I couldn't fit them in my pockets to get a hold of it. I stalked over to the fireplace—trying to keep my temper under control, mind you—and ended up knocking the whole of the Floo Powder to the floor in attempts to get only a handful. I paused now—while our fire flickered merrily in front of me—and thought of just _where_ I could go.

Cameron's was the first place that came to mind. He and I had gotten rather close over the years being the same age and dating the two Weasley girls. His fireplace was connected to the Floo System so Dominique could come and go. But then I wanted to kick something because I remembered he was on tour so I threw the powder into the flames and went to the next best place.

* * *

><p>"Teddy! What are you doing—why are your hands the size of Hagrid's pumpkins?"<p>

"Hey munchkin—is your Dad around?" I sighed as Lily pulled away from the hug and looked at me skeptically. Her freckled button nose scrunched up briefly as she took in my appearance. I'm sure I looked a fright—covered in beauty products and soot with hands double the side of rubbish bins.

"Uh—I don't know, let me go check," she stated, furrowing her brow and running out of the living room towards the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with James in tow. He froze in the middle of a bite of cereal and eyed me in amusement.

"Well don't you look rather—handsy. Aiming to quit the law enforcement biz and go out for Quidditch again. You could be quite a Keeper leaning on the size of those things," he snorted, setting down his bowl and pulling his wand out of his back pocket. He flicked it at me and my hands started shrinking down to their normal size.

"Thanks—what're you doing home?" I questioned with a small sigh.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you with Vic? I thought pregnant birds were rather high maintenance."

"Very tactful James. What would you do if you didn't connect with those caring feelings in life," Lily snorted from the couch. James shot her an annoyed look and muttered something about Lily hanging around Kaylie too often before looking at me expectantly.

"I asked you first," I pointed out. James rolled his eyes and picked up his bowl—shoveling a huge bite of _Honey Pixies_ into his mouth.

"Victoire kicked me out," I sighed. Lily's eyes grew wide and she let out a small whimper. Oh bugger—I forgot she was here.

"Are you splitting up? But you _just_ got married!" she whined. I sighed and bent down to her eye level.

"No—of course not. We just had a little tiff," I grinned, pushing her red hair out of her face. She calmed down considerably and went to go settle down in front of her books and parchment. That's probably why James is here—Al and Lil are back for Easter Holiday. I probably should be feeling guilty by now—I couldn't even make it to King's Cross to welcome them home.

"Your Dad in his office?" I questioned looking at James. He was still eyeing me critically. He gave me a slight nod and plopped down on the couch next to Lily.

"I expect an explanation later," he sang. I rolled my eyes. I don't know when it happened—but somewhere between James graduation from school and him moving out of the house we became more than the big brother/little brother relationship we grew up with. I found him to be one of my biggest confidants and closest friends, despite the four year age gap. He was actually the first person I went to when everything changed for me.

* * *

><p>—<em>Eight Months Prior<em>—

* * *

><p><em>So that was two breaches of contract, one person breaching probation, and three cases of muggle baiting that might need to go to the Auror apartment. I sat back against the back of the couch and rolled my neck around my shoulders. This has been quite the week. I'll have to speak to Jerome and the Director about the possibility of this muggle baiter being the same person and it ultimately going to Harry. There was a swift knock on the flat door. I stopped cracking my neck and glanced at the clock. Who the heck could be visiting at this hour? Victoire ran a late shift at St. Mungos so she said she wouldn't be coming by. I hefted myself up and pulled open the door, blinking in surprise. It <em>was_ Victoire. _

_ "Hey love! I thought you were going straight back to your flat tonight," I grinned, giving her a brief kiss and stepping aside so she could come in. She smiled briefly at me and shuffled past, looking around carefully. _

_ "Yeah—I just needed to come over," she sighed, turning to me. Her clear blue eyes were wide and it was now that I noticed she was slightly off color. _

_ "Are you alright? You seem a bit peaky," I started, taking her by the elbow and leading her to the sofa. She settled down and clasped her hands firmly in her lap. "Are you still feeling ill? I'll make you some tea."_

_ "Teddy—wait," she gasped. I turned to look at her, my brow furrowing in confusion. I really looked at her. She said she hasn't been feeling well lately but she thought it was just something she picked up at work. "I—I need to talk to you."_

_ "Vic—what's wrong. You're scaring me," I started, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. My stomach was twisting with fright. She wouldn't look at me like that unless it was serious. I couldn't think of anything being so terrible that she would tell me. If it was someone in the family Harry would contact me. If it was something with our relationship—that was it, it has to be something with _us_. I felt my palms go cold. It's been three years. Maybe she needs to see someone else. Try something new. Be young. I mean we're so young and we've only really ever been serious with each other. How was I going to act if she actually does say those words? How am I going to—_

_ "Ted—I'm pregnant." _

_I felt all the blood leave my face. Pregnant? Pregnant! Well I certainly didn't see that coming. We were always so—_careful_, I guess you can say. But I guess that nothing is really foolproof—even the charms that Harry taught me about my fourth year. But we were using those muggle things too. Pregnant? I was going to be a _father_? _

"_Teddy—please say something—anything…or I might burst," Victoire squeaked, interrupting my chain of thought. I blinked and refocused on her face. It was as white as mine undoubtedly was and tears were coursing down her beautifully fragile face. _

"_Well—how long have you know, I suppose?" I managed to get out. Pregnant! Merlin—she's pregnant. Oh bugger me—pregnant! It seemed to be the only word in my mind that was actually making any sense right now. Pregnant._

"_I've suspected for about a week now. I just found out today for sure—I took a test at work. I'm so sorry," she stated, finally breaking down into full sobs and burying her face in her hands. I slid from the table and kneeled in front of her, gathering her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. _

"_Don't be sorry, love, don't be. This is us. We're in this together," I stated, wiping away the tears with my thumbs. Victoire gave me a watery smile and placed one of her hands on mine. "Everything is going to be okay."_

"_I just—this wasn't in my plan! This wasn't supposed to happen to us! We were going to build our careers, get married and then become parents! How could I be so irresponsible?" _

"_Vic! _We_ were responsible as anybody could be. It just happened," I soothed. She shook her head and averted her gaze from mine. I gently let go of her and stood up, briskly leaving the room. I roughly ripped open the drawer of my dresser and looked up—catching my reflection in the glass. My hair was snow white—as white as my face had probably been moments ago. I didn't know I did that. I screwed up my concentration and with a small internal pop I knew I changed. When I opened my eyes again to search I saw the bright blue that Victoire has always been partial to. I quickly shoved aside socks and undershirts and grabbed what I was looking for. When I turned around to go back to the living room Victoire was in the doorway. _

_Her eyes were still filled with tears but she was looking at me curiously. I palmed the small box in my hand and looked at her. Her long silvery blonde hair was still tightly plaited back from work and she had on a pair of jeans and a jumper. Probably what she had on her to change into after she got out of her work robes, but she could've been in a house elf's uniform and I still would've found her drop dead gorgeous. Her blue eyes were huge in the dark and that piercing blue that I can get lost in. My hair was the exact shade of her eyes, not that she knew that was what I modeled it after. She was slight, lithe almost, and everything about her was thin and delicate. She always seemed so fragile, like I could break her with a touch. But I knew she wasn't. She was one of the strongest most determined people I've ever known and I love her. Oh Merlin—did I love her. She had me wrapped around her little finger. I strode forward and fell to my knees in front of her. Her breath caught and her delicate eyebrows knitted slightly until I took her wrist and pressed the box into her hands. _

"_Toire, love, I was going to wait. Wait until we were a bit older. But I've had this, just sitting in my sock drawer, for a year. Because a year ago I knew, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course a part of me has always known—ever since we've been kids—but a year ago it just smacked me across the face. I didn't want to be without you. You and only you. It may not be under desirable circumstances—but I love you. You would make me the happiest man in the whole world if you said yes. Say yes—say you'll be mine—be my wife," I sighed as she opened the box. There were fresh tears coursing down her face as the sapphire and diamond ring glinted in the moonlight streaking across the room. Slowly she sank to her knees and gathered my face in her hands. _

"_Teddy—I've always been yours. Always," she gasped, pressing her lips against mine. I gathered her waist and kissed her back fiercely—feeling the silly grin break across our faces simultaneously. When we pulled apart I fumbled the ring from the box and pushed it onto her finger. It was simple. It was pure. It was perfect. _

_It wasn't until much later, when Victorie fell asleep, that the actual facts came pouring over me like a waterfall. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was all happening so fast. I stumbled out of bed, grabbed my wand, and made it to the living room before apparating with a crack. I landed smack dab in the middle of James and Kent's flat causing the protective charms to go off. The small sane part (and all my MLE training) of my brain was rolling my eyes—they really should have an anti-apparition charm on the whole inside of this apartment. There was some cursing from the direction of the bedrooms and James, Kaylie and Kent came stumbling into the room in various stages of sleep. Kaylie took one look at me, batted her hand in my direction, pulled up the hood to her sweatshirt and shuffled back to James' room. It took Kent a couple more seconds of pointing his wand at my chest before he blinked. _

"_Oh—hey Ted. Fancy seeing you at this hour," he yawned, giving me a wave and going back down the hall. James obviously still hasn't connected that I was here because he was looking quickly around the room, his wand held out in front of him. Finally he stopped, looked at me for a moment, and went directly to the kitchen. There was the whistle from the tea kettle seconds later so I followed him and sunk into a chair. _

"_You know if anybody actually broke into your apartment your reaction times are less than desirable," I stated as James set the mug of tea in front of me. He pulled out a chair and sat down, yawning and scuffing up his bed head. _

"_What's up? Fight with Vic?" he questioned. I wrapped my hands around the mug and furrowed my brow. The warmth was nice against my palms. I didn't know my hands were so cold. _

"_I proposed to her tonight," I stated simply. _

"_Well—that's great, mate, but why do you have to tell me in the middle of the night?" _

"_You know I've been meaning to ask her for a while, right?" I plowed on. James eyed me critically. _

"_Of course. I went with you last year to pick out the ring." _

"_Good—I just wanted to make sure you knew I did it for the right reason," I sighed. James cocked his head to the side. _

"_Why else would you ask her Ted—what's the wrong reason?" _

"_Merlin you're daft James," I muttered. James narrowed his eyes at me. _

"_Yeah, thanks mate. You show up in the middle of the bloody night—interrupt my sleep. I even make you tea! And you insult me!" _

"_Sorry, I'm just—well, I don't know what I am_—_" I stated giving a small mirthless chuckle. James still looked confused so I heaved a sigh and looked him straight in the eye. _

"_She's pregnant, James." _

_James eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open. His face then went through a series of changes. White with surprise and then it went to angry—his brows furrowing, his jaw clenching and his face turning a slight shade of red (it was his cousin after all and James wasn't anything if not over protective). And finally it slackened and turned a normal color—confusion and pure shock coating every feature. _

"_Blimey." _

"_You can say that again. I mean we're so young! She's only almost twenty one and I'm almost twenty three, not the best time to be starting anything—let alone a family. We shouldn't be thinking about being parents! And what's the family going to think when we insist on rushing this wedding so it looks like a honeymoon child? They'll figure it out! And then they'll hate me! And Bill—well Bill is going to kill me! James—I'm not ready to be a dad." _

"_Well—we're not going to hate you. You're family—you're only now just making it official. And we've all done the math for Granddad and Grandmum—Uncle Bill wasn't exactly expected. Speaking of—he'll be angry but it's not like you don't love her. Because it's obvious you do—I mean you get disgusting when you even _look_ at her. Vic wouldn't let him do any permanent harm to you—she's bonkers for you as well. And about being a Dad—you kinda got nine months to get ready, yeah? That's all that I can really say on that subject. I'm not really experienced when it comes to that sort—but you're smart and I'll be here for you regardless. We're brothers after all." _

_I hefted a sigh. Of course all he was saying was right. It was logical. I did feel slightly better. James was being supportive. And it always made a small part of me glow with pride when he called me his brother. As welcomed into the family I always was there was that small, tiny part of me that felt a little secluded. That I shouldn't be taking this because it wasn't really mine. James always told me to shut my trap when I said stuff like that and that I was more of a brother than Al was. That was joking of course but it always made me feel better._

_And he was right—it wasn't like I didn't love her. I loved her more than anything in the world. I would do anything to make Victoire happy. And it was going to make me the happiest man in the world to finally be able to officially call her mine. And this baby—it was ours—together. _

"_Yeah—I suppose you're right. It's just scary—yeah?" _

"_Well of course it's scary, mate. Kids are the scariest things ever. Have you been around first years lately? I went up to visit Lily during a school Quidditch match and watch Al play and all of the new first years are absolutely crazy. All titchy and annoying like. I'll love this baby—but no way in hell will I babysit—I wouldn't give my magic for that torture." _

_ And despite the force of the world pressing down on my shoulders at the moment, I laughed. It was why I came here without even thinking—James will always be there for me. Whether it's to aide me in a ridiculous fight—because that happened one time, a healer at work was making Victoire uncomfortable and James came with me against my will to talk to him—or to simply make me laugh, James will always be there. _

* * *

><p>"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed when I walked into his office. He looked genuinely surprised to see me—which would make sense because I haven't really had the chance to come and visit lately. We mostly see each other in passing at work. He stopped whatever he was going to say next when he really looked at me. "Fight with Victoire?"<p>

"You could say that I suppose. She kicked me out," I sighed, plopping into one of the overstuffed leather chair across from his desk.

It was so comfortable for me to be here. So many important things have happened here for me. Speaking to Harry about what I wanted to do after Hogwarts. Showing him the Quidditch Capitan badge I was so proud of. Talking to him about asking Vic out for the first time. The time he gave me _the talk_ when I was fourteen and everything in between. This chair has held me when I was ashamed (he would always have to lecture me when I pulled a particularly bad prank on someone—Grandmother insisted upon getting it from his side as well) and when I was laughing about his stories from his school years. I've cried in frustration over not having my parents around in this chair and he's cried with me because he's been there too. This chair, with its cracked and worn leather, has held more memories then a pensive could possible hold. It was a comfort to me almost as much as my Godfather himself was.

"Kicked you out? Well, congratulations. You lasted longer than I did and certainly longer than Ron," he laughed. I blinked at him. I wasn't exactly expecting that. I was more expecting the chair to be the 'Chair of Lectures' this time around.

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione kicked Ron out of the house the first three months into the pregnancy. It took Ginny about five for me. But you lasted eight. Quite a feat."

"So this is normal," I questioned. "For pregnant birds?"

"Yes. What'd you say?" Harry laughed. I blushed and looked at my shoulder. It was covered in gray goop. I sniffed it cautiously. Lotion covered in soot. I busied myself with vanishing it while I answered his question.

"I might have told her she was the size of Hogwarts," I coughed. Harry sucked air through his teeth quite audibly.

"Well that was just stupid."

"It was more like 'I love you even if you're the size of Hogwarts'. See—she was wigging out that her _bellybutton_ of all things was sticking out and then went on to talking about all this other stuff. She reached the point of talking about her breast milk for Merlin's sake. Wouldn't you put your foot in your bloody mouth at that point? So I told her to calm down. I was tired Harry. I had just finished painting the nursery for about the millionth time. And she was crying—so I tried to calm her down. And it didn't work. She just got more and more mad and then she _hexed_ me and all of a sudden bathroom products were being hurled at my head—"

"Teddy! Breathe, son! I get it!" Harry laughed, reaching across the desk to place a hand on my forearm. I took a deep breath and stopped talking, looking wearily at my Godfather. He was still laughing at me.

"I thought we told you—rule one: never tell them to calm down? They always get worse when you tell them to calm down! And I thought you had better sense than to tell them they're not exactly skinny, Ted!"

"I just—I don't know," I admitted. "I don't know what I was thinking. She was just crying and I panicked."

"Go—buy flowers. Go home. Grovel some, she'll forgive you. Just always agree with them unless they're putting themselves down and then you praise their beauty like the sun shines out of their arse," he commanded with a completely straight face. There was no hint of humor in his eyes—he was dead serious.

"Is that how you calmed me down Harry? Did the sun really shine out of my arse?"

Harry's eyes widened as I turned around to look at Ginny leaning against the doorway. Albus was besides her trying to control his laughter as his Dad turned several shades of scarlet that could rival the banners in the Gryffindor commons.

"Of course not Gin! I would never, ever, play you like that. I always tell you the truth," Harry spluttered, standing so quickly his desk chair tipped backwards and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"How about I walk you back to the fireplace, Teddy? Either she's going to start yelling or they're going to start snogging and frankly I don't want to see either," Albus coughed. I grinned and jumped up, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"I think I have to agree with you there, Al," I snorted, giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. I turned and gave Harry a small smile. He shrugged at me—warmth and love eminating from his eyes before he turned sheepishly to his wife. Albus grimaced slightly and pulled me out of the room and down the hall.

"Sorry about your fight with Vic. She's slightly crazy," Albus laughed. He was quite wise for only being fourteen. I rolled my eyes and scuffed up his hair.

"Yeah—but she's really just a raging ball of hormones," I replied.

"So I hear," Albus shrugged. I grinned at him as we got back to the fireplace. Lily was no longer working on whatever homework she had and was laying across the carpet playing a game of exploding snap with James. They looked up when we walked into the room and the cards exploded in their faces.

"Are you going to stay for dinner Teddy?" Lily questioned hopefully after she waved the smoke away.

"Sorry munchkin, I've got a very pregnant wife to go grovel to. But how about if we come over tomorrow for dinner? You can tell me all about your second term at school," I questioned quickly as her face fell. She brightened again, her brown eyes huge and hopeful. "I'll talk to your mum about it tomorrow."

"You know you two are always welcome Teddy," Ginny declared from the doorway. She was grinning brightly, a larger copy of her daughter.

"Right—see you then. Wish me luck," I sighed.

"Just keep repeating it. She'll come around," Ginny stated as I took a puff of Floo powder and took a deep breath. As I disappeared in a puff of flame and ash my last glimse of the room was my family smiling at me.

"Teddy?" Victoire shrieked as soon as I stumbled across the hearth. I was almost knocked back into the flames when she collided into me. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry! Oh, I was such a frigid bitch! It's just all these hormones get a hold of me and I turn into this raging dragon! I'm so sorry love! I thought you really would leave!"

"Oh shush—I was an insensitive prat and you should know that nothing you can say to me will get me to leave. Now watch it—you're going to make me drop your flowers into the fire."

She pulled away then, her eyes wide, as she looked at the bouquet in my hands. She took the bunch of violets from me and buried her nose into them.

"You brought me flowers?" she cooed, brushing her fingers across the petals.

"Well yeah, isn't that what a guy does when he's an arse, brings their girl flowers? I wanted to properly say I was sorry," I shrugged. Victoire beamed at me and stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to my lips. I grinned and cupped her chin, deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry I was such a hormonal cow," she frowned, once I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I was an insensitive git," I replied. She beamed at me and took my hand, holding her free one across her stomach as she led me down the hall.

"Now, show me the nursery," she demanded, stopping at the door. I laughed at her and pushed it open, pausing to flick on the lights. She gasped and dropped her flowers to the floor so she could waddle in. She turned in a circle taking it all in. The off-white walls were complimented by the dark furniture. I'd recently changed it to this from yellow—then blue before that—then pink as the first color to grace these walls. The first was too girly if we had a boy, second too boyish if we had a girl and the third too gender neutral. This was perfect, according to her, because we could decorate the bedding and such according to whatever we have—we wanted to be surprised. I hoped her thoughts of perfection stayed the same—I think my arm muscles were going to disintergrate from all the times I've had to repaint this room (Vic refused to let me do it by magic because it meant we didn't care enough to put the work into the room).

"It's perfect! Absolutely perfect!" she exclaimed. I beamed at her and scooped up the flowers before conjuring a vase to put them in. Once they were settled on the dresser with the moonlight framing the purple flowers gracefully did Victoire settled in the rocker and clear her throat quietly.

"Teddy," she started. I repressed a sigh and turned to look at her. This is how it always starts—it's perfect for about two minutes and then she changes her mind. She had huge eyes and was clutching her stomach. She pursed her lips thoughtfully and furrowed her brow.

"The baby was just kicking like crazy—I think it wants ice cream," she whispered, her eyes sparkling. I rolled my eyes and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. Of course the 'baby' wanted ice cream just as I was going to collapse from emotional and physical stress.

"And what flavor does our little moppet want?"

"Chocolate with marshmallows," she answered automatically. I laughed and grabbed my wand off the dresser, starting for the door. I was just reaching for the doorknob to the landing when she shouted out again.

"And some bacon!"

I can't wait to get that little bugger out of her.

* * *

><p>"VIC! LABOR! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TO DO!"<p>

I dropped the file I was working on to the floor and froze. James' wolf patronus was just fading away when his words actually registered in my brain. Labor? Wait—labor means baby. Now. Baby now. Vic—baby—now. Oh bloody effing hell!

"Teddy—" my partner Jerome's voice floated to me from a million miles away. I jumped out of my chair, which skidded behind me and hit the corner of my cubicle sending it ricocheting into the aisle. There was a loud shriek and a thump. I began to sweep across my desk, sending my pencil cup flying as I searched for my wand. I threw a handful of papers over my shoulder so I could check under them when something smacked me hard across the ear. I fell to the ground and glared upwards.

"What the hell was that for Jer? I'm trying to find my wand you bloody prick!"

"So you calm down, you twit! You're having a spaz attack," he laughed, carefully moving the file I dropped to the side and handing me my wand. It was under the bloody file. Of course it was under the bloody file.

"I need to go. Now! Vic—labor," I managed to get out despite the ringing in my ear. That was just fifteen precious seconds that I was missing! What if she already had the baby! Jerome laughed again as a huge silver wolf flew into the cubicle.

"SERIOUSLY, MATE! LABOR! BABY! CURSING WIFE! OH BLOODY HELL SHE'S SCREAMING AGAIN! I THINK SHE'S BROKEN OR IN PAIN! I DON'T KNOW! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU! WE'RE ALREADY AT ST. MUNGOS!"

"Why is she even with James?" I choked out.

"Does that even matter? Get your arse down to the Floos!" Jerome exploded. I jumped up and pushed past him, charging towards the lifts. There were a few shouts of anger as I plowed through people but I ignored them—jamming the button repeatedly.

"Teddy! Pushing the button repeatedly isn't going to make it come faster! What's the matter with you?" Aunt Hermione snapped, rushing over to me. "People said there was some sort of commotion."

"Vic! Baby! Screams! James!" was all I managed to get out as the doors clanged open. I jumped in clutching onto the handholds. Aunt Hermione was gaping at me, her face bright red. "The Atrium! Double time!" I shouted at the box. I was just able to make out Aunt Hermione's promise to inform everyone before the lift careened backwards so fast that I was thrown against the back wall. I guess it really did listen to double time because it didn't make any stops at any other floors before reaching the main level. I scrambled out—pushing my extreme motion sickness aside—and flew into the fireplace barely managing to shout out St. Mungos.

When it finally spit me out I started running towards the stairs, ignoring the protests from the Healers as I went by. That man that was coughing up spoons will get over being pushed to the ground, my wife was having a bloody baby! I skidded to a stop in the lobby of the maternity ward and looked around. James was pacing back and forth with a very nervous Kaylie attempting to grab at him and force him to sit down. She was failing miserably.

"Finally you're here! She broke my hand!" James spluttered. Kaylie rolled her eyes.

"Hardly James, you're being a tad over dramatic," she sighed, smiling kindly at me. "She was visiting me—got a little restless being at home in bed. I've already lectured her about breaking bed rest. She's in room three."

I nodded and gave her a small smile of thanks before barreling down the hall. There was a large scream from the room and I froze, glancing wildly at the door before practically breaking it down.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shouted. The Healer at the foot of her bed looked up in shock but smiled when she saw me.

"Hullo—you must be the father," she smiled as Victoire glared at me. I furrowed my brow. Was she angry?

"Love, is something the matter?" I questioned, rushing to her side and pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Am I _hurt_? Of course I'm bloody hurt! You try having a baby start to push through your vagina!" she snapped before slacking against the pillows and closing her eyes.

"She just had a contraction is all," the Healer explained, replacing her chart and leaving the room. I grabbed Vic's hand and gave it a quick kiss. She opened her eyes and blinked at me.

"Sorry—it just hurt."

"It's okay Toire. It's okay," I smiled, kissing her forehead. We sat there in silence for a moment before she began to squeeze my hand tightly. She clenched her teeth before a scream erupted from her mouth.

"That's it. You're doing great. It's almost over," I soothed into her ear. I didn't go to all those birthing classes for nothing after all. It ended and she was left panting.

"They're coming so fast! Teddy—I'm not ready!" she gasped.

"You're ready. I know you're ready," I replied.

"I'm scared!" she gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. I kissed her forehead again.

"So am I, but we're in the together. Remember?"

Victoire gazed up at me, her eyes wide and her lashes coated with unshed tears. Suddenly she was masked with pain again as another contraction ripped through her body. The Healer that's been handling us for the whole of Victoire's pregnancy bustled into the room during the middle of it. She paused and waited until it was done before coming over and lifting the end of her gown. She felt up for a few seconds before smiling brightly.

"Right then—your contractions are close enough now and you're properly dilated. When the next one comes along you're going to push," Healer Farmer ordered, casting a charm on her hands before tapping them again. White gloves appeared on her hands and the trainee medi-witch came into the room.

"No! No! I'm not ready!" Victoire exclaimed. I pushed her hair off her head as her Mum rushed into the room.

"Well Victoire, this baby is coming whether you're ready or not. You might as well help it along," Healer Farmer replied in a gentle voice.

"Am I too late?" Fleur questioned. Healer Farmer smiled at her and shook her head.

"You're right on time. I take it you're the mother," she questioned. Fleur nodded and immediately took Victoire's free hand. Healer Farmer waved her wand and Victoire's legs rose like they were bearing down on something mid-air. Victoire's hand began to tighten again.

"Alright—push dear! Push!" Healer Farmer exclaimed. Vic did as she was told—her screams ripping around the room as she did so.

"You're doing brilliantly, darling, just brilliant," I declared. Victoire flipped her head to glare at me. Fire was in her eyes and her face was beet red. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry at me—not even when I threw her into the black lake her fourth year.

"Shut up Theodore! Shut up!"

"Here comes another one!"

"YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU! OHH I REALLY HATE YOU!"

"Okay, relax. Do some breathing," I ordered—mimicking the proper breathing technique. Hee, hee, hoo. Hee, hee, hoo.

"I KNOW HOW TO BLOODY BREATHE! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO SQUEEZE OUT SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A QUAFFLE OUT OF YOUR PRIVATES!"

"That was fantastic," Healer Farmer soothed. I looked at her—she was obviously trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's okay Toire, you're doing brilliant. I'm so proud of you. To think soon we're going to be parents," I declared, kissing her full on the mouth as she panted against the pillows. I pulled away and noticed that she didn't look any bit happy about the kiss.

"I thought I told you to shut—OH FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING MAGICAL! MAKE IT STOP—MAKE IT STOP! I'M CASTRATING YOU! I'M CASTRATING YOU, THEODORE!"

"I love you, Vic, you're doing brilliant," I squeaked. I wasn't quite sure if she was serious or not. She was squeezing my hand so hard I felt my bones crush together. Merlin—she was so mean to me. Harry warned me that this might happen. Everyone said to ignore everything that came out of her mouth during this time. I was _just_ starting to understand how serious they were.

"Alright, the head is out. The next one is the shoulders—after that comes through you'll just have to give one more big push. You're doing brilliant Victoire—just great," Healer Farmer announced. Victoire squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on my hands. Her mum was wetting down her face and whispering soft words of encouragement all while laughing at every facial expression I held.

"THIS IS WORSE THAN A BLUDGER TO THE STOMACH! THIS IS WORST THAN ANYTHING! I'M SURE THIS IS WORST THAN A CRUCIO! JUST KILL ME NOW! HONESTLY, JUST KILL ME! TEDDY, I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE BANE OF MY EXISTANCE! I WISH YOU'D JUMP OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER! I WISH YOU'D GET EATEN BY A DRAGON!"

"That was the shoulders dear. Just one more now—be ready—just one more big push!"

"I CAN'T!" Victoire gasped, tears streaming down her face and her hair sticking to her wet forehead and cheeks.

"Yes you can love, just one more. One more and we're parents," I soothed, kissing her hands and chancing a look around her gowns. Most of me wished I hadn't but there was a small part of me amazed. There was my baby. Right there. Oh Merlin—I'm going to pass out. Suddenly she clutched onto me and her mother, her face turned red as a Quaffle and then she went slack. Wails filled the air.

"Congratulations you two, it's a girl," Healer Farmer exclaimed, waving her wand around the tiny wrinkled being in her arms. Instantly it was cleaned. "Would you like to sever the umbilical cord, Dad? Just there." I blinked at her. Dad? She called me Dad. I'm a Dad.

Slowly I unpocketed my wand and placed a severing charm where she pointed. With another wave of her wand our little bundle was wrapped in a soft pink blanket and plopped into Victoire's waiting arms. Her mum gave her a very teary kiss on the forehead and murmured to her in French. I was still frozen. All I could do was look at my beautiful wife, who was sobbing with tears of joy, and the little piece of joy I was now _responsible_ of. I bent down and gave Vic a long kiss on the mouth before gently tracing a finger over the curve of the baby's head.

She was so beautiful. So tiny. So perfect. I had to raise this creature. I had to make sure everything was right in the world for her. And I would. I know now and here that nothing would _ever _stop me from making sure that she was brought up right and loved and full. I will do anything to make sure she's safe. I will go to the ends of the earth for her. Victoire looked up at me, silent tears still falling across her cheeks.

"You did marvelously," I whispered. "Merlin, you're so beautiful."

"I was mean," she replied with a small giggle. "And I'm sure I look hardly beautiful right now."

"You had reason and you're wrong. You're the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I laughed, before looking at the baby again. Victoire made a disgruntled noise and I grinned at her. "This—this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," I explained, motioning to the bundle in Vic's arms. There was a soft sob and I look over at Fleur. She was trying to contain her joyous tears.

"I should go see the family," I sighed, looking fondly at my baby. I didn't want to leave her—not even for a minute.

"I'll go with you," Fleur declared, giving Victoire a kiss on the forehead before gazing lovingly down at the baby. I followed her out into the waiting room where a sea of red and raven hair was waiting expectantly. Most of the family was here—the only missing pieces of the puzzle still off at school. I was going to need to write them—Lily was going to have a conniption. They looked up at our footsteps and felt my face almost break in half from the smile.

"It's a girl!" I exclaimed earning a loud cheer amongst the masses. I was enveloped in hugs and back thumps for a second. Harry was suddenly at my side, unshed tears shining in his eyes. He clapped a hand on my shoulder for a second and I smiled at him. I knew now that I wanted to raise my daughter with everything Harry's taught me. I want to instill the same values and lessons that he's put with me for the whole of my life. I couldn't think of a better person to model my fathering skills after.

"Congratulations Grandad," I grinned. He cringed, stating he was too young for such title. James was by my side next, beaming with pride. Poor kid, Vic probably traumatized him. "Will you be her godfather, James?"

He blinked at me, clearly stunned before breaking into a spiffing grin.

"I'd be honored," he stated before quickly turning his face away and wiping at his cheeks. "She sounded frightening. I'll never look at either of you the same—not with all the threats to your manhood," he announced once he contained a grip on himself.

"Go be with Vic—Ted. We'll all be back tomorrow to meet our new family member," Grandmum Weasley ordered, fat tears dripping from her eyes. I happily obliged, practically running back to my family. My family—Merlin I love how that sounds.

Victoire was lying against the pillows with her eyes closed and our daughter nestled in her arms. I tried to close the door as quietly as possible but Vic's eyes flew open regardless.

"Sorry hen, didn't mean to wake you," I whispered, going to her bedside and tracing my daughter's face again. Her tiny little nose twitched and her mouth scrunched up—moving soundlessly for a moment before falling still again.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Daddy?" Vic questioned. I felt my hands go cold. Hold her—I'll break her.

"Come here—support her head—that's right," she stated as the baby was placed in my arms. I felt my heart swell; filling my chest completely until I thought it might burst. I thought I loved her so much that I couldn't fit anymore in me—but nothing compared to the love I felt when I held her for the first time. She fit perfectly into the crook of my arm. There was a small tuft of hair just on her forehead but I couldn't tell what color it was yet—suddenly it turned the softest shade of pink and I gasped. She was like me—she was a metamorphous. She was like her grandmummy—her birth grandmummy. The baby's eyes opened, gazing up at me with that generic newborn blue and I could only wish she had her mother's eyes in the future. We just stood there—frozen in time—gazing at each other.

"What shall we name her?" Victoire asked quietly. "I was thinking Nymphadora for her middle name. After your Mum."

"I like Violet," I sighed—remember that night two months ago and how lovely the vase of violets looked bathed in moonlight. It seemed this child was based off of moonlight, those flowers for one and how I proposed to her mother in a moon-bathed room. Those flowers were nothing in comparison to the precious gift I held now. I heard Victoire sigh contentedly.

"I think it's perfect. Violet Nymphadora Lupin—our little flower."

Violet Nymphadora Lupin—our little gift from those watching over us. I gazed out the window and thought for a moment. Of my parents mostly and what I wouldn't give for them to meet the magic in my arms right now. Something tells me they would've been proud.

* * *

><p>—<em>Nine Months Later<em>—

* * *

><p>I was sleeping fully—a rarity these days—when a wail pierced the flat and jolted me from the seventh layer of slumber. My eyes flew open and I looked over beside me at Victoire. Her eyes were squeezed shut but the way her chest was moving I could tell she was feigning sleep.<p>

"Vic—the baby," I groaned.

"You're turn," she answered automatically.

"No way—I feel like I _just_ got into bed," I whined—chancing a look at the clock. Bloody five am! I had to be up for work in two hours. "I've got work! I need sleep!" I pulled the pillow over my face.

"No, really—I got up two hours ago to feed her," Victoire sighed.

"I'll pay you a million galleons if you do it. I'll do the dishes _and_ the laundry for a month if you go," I tried. The rational part of me knew she had to get up far more than I did in order to nurse Violet—but my body was screaming in protest.

"I birthed her!"

"You can't use that excuse for the rest of our lives!" I shot back. Victoire sat bolt upright and yanked the pillow off my face. I expected her to be angry but her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Please, Teddy," she begged. I groaned. She knew she won there—I can't resist those eyes. I threw back the covers as Vic gave a cheerful squeal and burrowed underneath the blankets. When my feet hit the ground I shuddered—the floor was freezing. It took a couple seconds of me hopping around before I could cast a warming charm on my feet and make my way down the hall to the nursery. The wailing increased tenfold. Violet was sitting up in her cot—a rather recent development as she was now able to hold herself upright—and was banging her chubby little fists against the mattress. Her face was red and her cheeks were wet with her tears. Her ever-growing hair was the a shade darker than her face in anger. I suppressed a sigh and reached in hefting her onto my hip.

"What is it love? What's got you in a tizzy?" I questioned, bouncing her with one hand as I felt her nappy—wet. Of course, it s_ounded_ like her 'change me cry'. Quite different from her 'feed me cry' and her 'I'm very bored cry'. "Ah—I see why the tears are there. Who wants to sit in _that_? Come now—let's stop crying and Daddy will change you."

I lay her down on the lavender pinpricked pad of the changing table and deftly undid the bottom of her pajamas. Her cries were smothering down to soft hiccups as I continued to chat with her. She was now beaming at me and smiling a big toothless grin only punctuated by a hiccup or two. I finished the new nappy with a flourish and hefted her up as she babbled in my ear.

"Da-da," she sighed, fisting her hands in my hair. I felt my face break out into a smile as I did a dance of sorts around the room. I couldn't get enough of her saying Da-Da. She was developing quickly and could do all sorts of things that entertained the family to no end, such as blowing kisses and waving good bye. She understood when we said no to her and she knew exactly who Vic and I were. She even recognized James and Harry rather well. She had the whole of the family wrapped around her micro little fingers. They would do anything to please her.

"Bun-bun," she declared suddenly. I looked at her in surprise—that was a new one. She was waving the hand that wasn't tangle in my hair back at her cot where the soft pink bunny that James got her was sitting. "Bun-bun," she demanded. I laughed and grabbed the bunny the best I could without having her rip my hair out and held it in front of her. She let out a peal of giggles and I laughed with her, burying my face in her wispy hair. It was blue—the same color my hair was currently. She's been doing that—changing her hair color to match those holding on to her.

"Da-da…bun-bun!"

"Yes pet, that's your bunny. You clever, clever girl you!" I exclaimed, bouncing her in my arms. She buried her face into my neck and blew out of her lips making me laugh again.

"And who's Daddy's little flower?"

Violet let out a loud and happy squeal.

"That's right. Daddy will always protect you. Nothing will pluck my little flower," I declared, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. She was sighing now as I sat down in the rocker. She pulled away and looked at me, her thumb in her mouth and her hand still in my hair. Her eyes had in fact changed to Victoire's color and all I saw when I looked at her was her mother's eyes. She blinked; her long lashed brushing her cheeks and then buried her face into my neck. I let out a small content sigh and stood up again. I wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon.

I made my way into the living room and flicked my wand at the fireplace—making a fire erupt and warm the room. I settled onto the couch and positioned Violet so she was lying across my chest. She had drifted off to sleep—her hair changing back to sandy blonde in dreams. It was like my Dad's and my natural color. Absentmindedly I traced patterns across her miniscule back and let the fire lull me to sleep; my daughter's breathing matching my own. All I thought of as I drifted off was how happy and in love I was with my life at the moment. I still made mistakes—I still had growing up to do, but I think I was doing pretty well, if I do say so myself.

* * *

><p>—<em>Three Years Later<em>—

* * *

><p>"Violet! Get your tush back in here!"<p>

I looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ and in the direction of the bedrooms. There was a pitter patter of tiny feet and something crashed into my shins, grabbing on for dear life. I put the paper aside and glanced down at the wet head of sunflower yellow hair—ah that was her color of the day. She must've modeled it after the vase of flowers in the bathroom.

"Poppet—isn't your Mummy calling for you?" I questioned. Violet's head snapped up and her blue eyes were wide as she looked at me, wiggling her naked tush slightly. No matter how much she changed her hair color—she never changed her eye color. She could—we've tested, but she never seemed to want to.

"Shh—I hiding Daddy," she whispered loudly as she buried her face back into my shins. There was a clack of heels on wood and I looked up to see Victoire framed in the living room doorway. She raised her eyebrows at me and folded her arms across her chest.

"She's hiding," I shrugged, taking the paper and holding it in front of her. There was a small giggle from Violet. When I looked back at Victoire she obviously was trying to hold in a laugh.

"We're going to be late for lunch at The Burrow," she sighed impatiently. "And we very well can't go with a naked child. What would everyone think?"

"Well they would probably laugh," I shrugged. Victoire gave me a look and I chuckled, setting aside the paper and picking up the squirming toddler.

"C'mon Vi—let's go get dressed so your Mummy doesn't get mad at me," I declared, hefting the squirming girl upside down. She gave a delighted shriek.

"Ted! Be careful!" Victoire sighed following us to Violet's bedroom.

"Daddy careful Mummy! Daddy will never drop me!" Violet declared as I set her onto her bed. She immediately began jumping up and down and tossing her stuffed animals into the air. "I fly! I fly like on broomstick!"

"Are you going to be a Quidditch player?" I questioned, catching her mid jump and spinning her around. She laughed and clutched at me.

"Yes! Like Uncie Al and Aunty Lily and Aunty Roxy and—"

"Yes dear—we know the vast majority of your Aunty and Uncles are Quidditch players," Victoire laughed pulling open the wardrobe. "Now what would you like to wear, dear?"

I grabbed her before she could scramble off to Vic and forced her into some knickers before setting her loose.

"Dis!" she commanded, pulling out (and knocking down several other things) a pair of leggings and waving them over her head. Victoire caught them and laughed; helping her pull on the pants printed with large sunflowers—made sense. I waved my wand and caused the mess of clothes on the ground to refold and put themselves away as Victoire tossed me a chocolate brown t-shirt. I managed to wrestle Violet into it. She looked down at it, back at me and scrunched up her face. When she opened her eyes again they matched the shirt. I beamed at her.

"Brilliant baby! You're so clever!" I cooed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She beamed at me and flounced over to her mother, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Look at that—my little flower looks like a sunflower!" Victoire laughed, picking her up and setting her on the bed so she could put on the bright yellow wellies since she would be playing outside and it rained recently. I was in the process of stuffing her dragon printed pajamas (from Charlie), a change of clothes and shoes, and her little denim jacket when Violet launched herself onto me. I stumbled forward a bit but hunched forward enough so she wouldn't fall off my back.

"Violet Nymphadora Lupin! How many times have I told you not to jump off your bed," Victoire sighed, removing my little snare. I grinned at her as she flicked her wand at Violet's hair and making it plait itself into two neat pigtails.

"Shall we go see Grandmum Weasley?" I questioned, hoisting her over my shoulder. She giggled loudly in my ear.

"I see Popie and Nana? And Grandmère and Grandpère? And Uncie James! Uncie James come? I see Uncie James?"

"Yes darling, everyone is going to be there! Even Uncle Al and Aunt Lily!"

"EEEE! I throw powder. I throw!" she declared as I reached for the Floo powder.

"Not if you ask like that."

"Pwese," she huffed. I grinned and poured a bit into her outstretched palm. She threw the glittering powder into the flames.

"The Burrow!" I declared, holding onto Violet tight as we spun in the flames. We landed and Violet coughed, burying her face into my neck.

"No like—no like!" she whined. I waved my wand at her as she began to cry, cleaning her off instantly. No matter how much she liked to throw the powder—she didn't enjoy the actual sensation of Flooing.

"I know dear," I cooed.

"Here Violet have a biscuit!"

That stopped her tears. She started to struggle to get out of my arms and to Lucy who was removing a tray of cookies from the oven. She waved her wand over them—cooling them to eating temperature. I eyed her apprehensively and Lucy blushed.

"I mean if it's alright—" Lucy coughed.

"One Violet," I commanded, setting her on the floor so she could dash towards Lucy.

"Hey it gets her to stop crying," Lucy shrugged, handing her a chocolate chip cookie the size of Violet's head.

"A cookie!" Victoire exclaimed behind me.

"It good Mummy," Violet insisted, her eyes wide and her face smeared with chocolate. Vic gave me a sharp look and I merely shrugged, giving her a silencing kiss on the lips. It was family lunch—she gets treats.

"Popie! Popie!" Violet shrieked at the top of her lungs. She was a blur of yellow and brown as she careened herself into Harry's shins. He was surprised for a moment before he scooped her into a large hug.

"Well if it isn't my tiny little bud! Who gave you that biscuit?"

"Aunty Lucy give me cookie! But look! I change eyes today. I change eyes," she declared, pulling a face and popping her eyes. It looked quite frightening on her with her face all covered in chocolate.

"Well aren't you the most brilliant little thing I've ever seen in my life," Harry declared. Violet shimmered with pride as she gave him a gigantic sticky kiss. Harry just laughed. He adored her. Everyone did. People were trickling into the kitchen as the word of our arrival spread across the grounds. Violet was insisting on changing carriers so quickly, everyone got barely a second to hold her. She was positively beaming.

"Uncie Al! I flew on the bed today!" she was chattering as Albus cradled her.

"Is that so squirt? I'm sure your Mummy _loved_ that," he declared, looking up at his cousin. Victoire rolled her eyes as Violet insisted on being transferred to Cameron and Dom. They were grinning from ear to ear as she sang them a song she learned in nursery school this past year.

"That child will be the death of me," Vic huffed. I laughed and placed a kiss on her temple. Suddenly Violet was shrieking and speaking so fast that nobody could fully understand what she was saying. It turned out to be James' name over and over again. He had just stumbled out of the fireplace closely followed by Kaylie and Kent. It was like nobody else was there to be greeted. Forget his siblings who just got back from a year at school. Forget his father. Forget his Grandmum. It was just Violet. She was clutching him and talking rapidly—but surprisingly James seemed to understand what she was saying. Violet's love for her Godfather rivaled that of her love for her parents. The sun rose and set on James. And despite his early warning—he has in fact been one of our main babysitters. He moved to the living room—tossing Violet up in the air in the process and slowly everyone distributed to their own corners.

Albus, Rose, Lily and Hugo were talking about how weird it was to be the only ones in the family left at Hogwarts. Lucy had gone back to baking—now assisted by Roxy. Fred hadn't arrived yet—but I don't know if he was back from America yet. Louis was Merlin knows where—that boy runs on his own clock. Molly and Dominique were chatting nonstop. Cameron made his way over to my side and grinned at me. "You should see the way you look at that little thing. It's quite pathetic," he laughed. I gave him a genial shove on the shoulder and shook my head.

"You wouldn't get it. I may sound like a bird here—but everything revolves around that cheeky little bludger. She and Victoire are—"

"Your world—I get it," Cameron smiled, before looking fondly over at Dominique. She gave him a slightly annoyed look and Cameron laughed. "She doesn't approve of loving stares. They creep her out."

I laughed as he made his way over to Grandmum and gathered Victoire in my arms. She had just came out of the living room and looked quite surprised at my sudden hold.

"Yes dear?" she questioned, arching one fine eyebrow.

"I love you—you know that right?" I questioned, pressing my forehead against hers. A grin melted across her lips and she caressed one of my cheeks.

"More than you know, love. More than you know. You are a brilliant husband and a perfect father," she declared, kissing me gently. I mulled the statement after she pulled away and extracted herself from my grip to greet her newly arrived parents.

I wasn't the perfect father—but I guess I was as close as I could get. Yes, I still made mistakes but that was a part of learning. It was once I truly realized that that I knew I had really grown up. It didn't start this way—this wasn't how I planned my life to go, being a father of a three (almost four) year old at twenty six. But I wouldn't want it any other way. I had a gorgeous wife and a perfect little daughter. I was as far from grown up as I could be when this started—it took time. But I could confidently say that I was now an adult—as adult as I could ever get anyways. It was knowing that it was okay to make mistakes and to learn that made being fully grown a reality. Life wasn't how I expected it. But it was how I wanted to be—because it was those unexpected moments that made my life rich and full in the end. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AA: So, that went far longer than I expected it to, but I just kept wanting to write more. With the family—with a toddler—with moments that I wanted to capture in Teddy's adult life as a father. I hope I did him justice—I've never written him before. I see him as someone that has this endless capacity to love and live life to the fullest because of what he's gone through. I hope the birthing scene wasn't too sappy—but it's his first child, every guy turns to mush really. **

** Even though it's rather long I tried to break it down to manageable portions so you could read it without getting bored. It's like chapters, I guess. **

** Keep an eye out for the next story which will be Victoire (I'm going down by age). Let me know situations you want to see for the rest of the cousins. I plan on breaching many time points. Going in the future, like this one, and even venturing into the past for others. If you want to see a certain sort of story let me know and I hope you liked this one! I had fun writing it and this little set of stories will be more for me than you. It'll be all I want to see out of the Next Generation. So if you actually enjoy it—all the better in the end!**

**Forever yours magically,**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2: Victoire

_Snapshot—_**Click! **  
><em>Victoire Fleur Weasley Learns Something Rather Important<em>

* * *

><p>"Teddy—stop it!" I shrieked, trying to wiggle away from his grasp. He ignored my pleas and continued flicking his fingers across my sides, a maniacal look on his face. "You know I can't stand this!"<br>I was wheezing by now and I was completely positive my face was a horrific shade of beet red, but Teddy didn't let up. He continued digging the pads of his fingers against the softer parts of my body keeping a constant tattoo of movement. I felt like my chest was going explode from laughing so hard.

"Say it, 'Toire!" he commanded. I started kicking my legs about in an attempt to throw him off of me so I could take a breath of _real_ air. But he placed his knees _just_ so, so I wasn't able to move in any way possible.

"Never!" I squeaked out, trying to grab at his wrists.

"Just say it, Vic and I'll stop," he declared in a sing-song voice.

"You will _never_ hear those words pass my lips," I gasped. This only increased his determination as he dug his fingers further into my sides.

"It's four little words! You say them apart _all_ of the time!"

"I will never say them in that order!" I laughed. It was starting to hurt now, so I told him such.

"Just say it and I'll stop tickling you!" he sighed, letting up only just a bit.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, gerroff me!" I groaned.

"Say it and I will! I can last all night!"

"Fine—YOU'RE A BETTER QUIDDITCH PLAYER!" I wailed. And relief came. Teddy rolled off of me with a triumphant smirk.

"That's all I wanted to hear," he shrugged starting back towards the boys' dormitories. I sat up, pushing my hair off my face and glaring at my fellow Gryffindors. Kaylie, Kent and James all snickered into their books. Fred was off somewhere causing mischief with Ryan Wood (this I was rather thankful for because he probably would've documented my lack of control). My own friends were at the library, but knowing them they probably would've been off in the corner making lewd innuendos that they thought I didn't know about. Everyone else had mercilessly ignored my distress—most likely chalking it up as a normal occurrence. Thanks for the assistance guys.

"I only said that because you were torturing me!" I snapped, chasing after him. He threw me a look over his shoulder and sighed. I glowered at his face—wishing it wouldn't cause a problem if I smacked him. Unfortunately, it probably would. One just doesn't go punching their closest friends in the face.

"You can't follow me up here," Teddy chided teasingly.

"Right—like I haven't hung out in your room before. I take it back by the way. You're a git who can't fly to save his life," I declared, crossing my arms over my chest. Teddy arched an eyebrow and it made my stomach plummet. I don't know when it happened. When I fell for him, I mean. But somewhere between ages fourteen and fifteen I crashed and burned. I put up the front, though. There was too much to risk.

Teddy has been a constant in my life. Practically family. I don't know what everyone would say if my secret came out. Fred would probably go off about incest in some way, even though we all knew Teddy wasn't a blood relative. It would be a shock, a scandal. But not that _that_ fear particularly matters—there's actually a bigger hurtle to cross here. Teddy was _very_ taken. Well they've been on 'a break' for a bit now. But they've been on and off since his fourth year and they were bound to get back together soon. It _has _been a rather long break so far, a few months, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. He _very_ much didn't reciprocate my feelings. It was obvious. I will always be that girl that used to trail after him in nappies. The girl that used to force her way into his footie games. The girl that used to be the little sore in his side. Particular instances jumped out at me. Even though he always considered me a bit of a little bugger, we were close and he was usually always there for me. I was likewise. But our bond kinda went unsaid. We didn't vocalize the fact that we were close—it was more unspoken.

I ignored his protest and followed him up the stairs and into his dorm, flopping on his bed and grabbing the album from his bedside table. I thumbed open the thick leather cover as Teddy gave a small grunt, drawing my eyes back up to him.

"You already said it you know, you can't take it back," he declared, flopping stomach first onto the end of the bed and burying his face in duvet.

"I wonder if we should stop acting like this? I mean we are eighteen and almost sixteen respectively. Doesn't that require us to grow up a bit and not tickle-torture to get what we want?" I questioned, gazing at him critically. He cracked a lopsided grin and clutched my foot in his palm—wiggling it slightly.

"I will _always_ tickle-torture you, 'Toire," he started. I felt my heart melt a bit. Teddy was the only person in the whole world that called me 'Toire. I wouldn't allow otherwise. It was a despised nickname and made me sound three but when Ted said it, it worked. "It's a constant."

I shrugged and glanced back down at the album, flipping to the first page. It my latest birthday gift to him, for his eighteenth just last week. The bed shifted as Teddy crawled up beside me, peering down at the same page. I heard his breath quicken slightly as he touched the edge of one of the pictures. I glanced up at him and placed a comforting palm on his knee. His appearance had lost color as he faded back into his sandy blonde hair and soft blue eyes—his natural appearance, the one that fit the people on the pages.

The first few pages held the photos that took me one rather dusty afternoon in Mrs. Tonks' attic. The pictures of Teddy as an infant in his parents' arms. He smiled sadly and automatically reached over to flip the page. It moved to him as a baby—often in Uncle Harry's arms. He continued to flip until our time came. He paused at a page and smirked, tapping one of the photos with his finger.

"I _think_ this was my earliest bought of big magic," he declared, pulling the book so it was more between us.

I giggled as our toddler selves laughed madly at the camera. We were both caked with mud, completely head to toe and standing in the middle of a large slopping hole.

"I remember someone was supposed to be watching us, Uncle George maybe. I was upset because nobody was paying attention to me. They were de-gnoming the garden because we had some sort of party later. I was bored so somehow between the chaos I slipped out of the fence and you, you little bugger, followed me."

His voice rumbled in my side as he spoke, his arm securely around my shoulder and his free hand motioning around as we spoke. It was comfortable—nothing near romantic or cuddly, but I was thrilled anyhow.

"I was yelling at you to go back because I knew if the adults found out I led you away I would be in more trouble, you were only two after all. So, by that time we had reached the pond and I reached down and threw mud at you. You started wailing and fell into the pond. I was flipping my broomstick because even _I _didn't know how to swim yet. And one second you were dipping beneath the surface and the next the pond was one gigantic mud puddle," Teddy finished, laughing heartily.

"And then Uncle Harry was furious with Uncle George and somehow it all ended up being a gigantic mud war," I added, joining in the laughter. Teddy gave me a surprised look but nodded his head, the laughter choking his words.

"Your memory is scary accurate," he remarked when he was finally able to speak again. He tugged on my long hair and I smacked his hand away before flipping to another page. I paused, tracing one absentmindedly. I don't remember why I put this one in here—it wasn't a very good memory attached to it. I lightly traced the sling around photograph Ted's arm who winced dramatically in the picture. It wasn't a fun time—but the picture was rather cute of us and it was a good Quidditch season.

* * *

><p>"<em>Teddy!" I shouted above the wind. Teddy's head snapped over and he held out his hands. I hurled the Quaffle at him, which he caught with ease. It was finally my first game on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. After trying out for two years, I finally made it in my fourth year. I was ecstatic—all that extra training Teddy gave me paid off. I was just making a circuit under when I noticed the burly Slytherin Beater bearing down on him. They were very behind and not happy about it—the game was rough. Teddy was unaware of the approaching problem so I broke from formation and charged at the offender—hoping to startle him off track. I had just shouldered him when he grabbed the sleeve of my robe, yanking backwards. I let out a gurgled shriek, clutching to my broom for dear life and dangling by my fingertips. Teddy, who had just passed the ball to our third Chaser, heard my scream and flipped around in time to see the blatant foul. A look of fierce protection coated his features and he charged the Beater with all his might. <em>

_I started to shout at him to cut it out and get back to the Quaffle but my admonishments were cut off by a scream of fear. The Beater had gained the upper hand in the tussle and whacked Teddy with his bat across the back with all his might. Teddy immediately went limp and slipped from his broom handle, plummeting back towards the green earth below us. I managed to scramble back on my broom and tear after him, grabbing at his sleeve at the last second. Unfortunately his weight was too much for me and we both went crashing to the ground. Teddy was knocked out cold. He was out for a day and a half. _

_It was the worst 36 hours of my entire life. I refused to go to classes. I practically refused to eat and sleep. I merely maintained a constant vigil at his bedside with Uncle Harry, willing away the time and verbally begging him to wake up. I thought it was my fault. He was helping me after all. It had to be my fault. Uncle Harry did all he could to admonish this fact. Telling me that Ted would've done that for anyone—he was just that type of person, but it was extra personal with me. Nobody ever could tease me with Teddy around. He claimed that was _his_ job. I don't remember crying as much as I did then. I was scared that he wouldn't wake up. That I would never get to thank him for it. That I would never get to pester him again. _

_But he did wake up and I tackled him when he did so. Smacking him in all his uninjured parts for scaring me so badly and crying all the same. Uncle Harry had to put a shield between us until I had calmed down. But Teddy merely laughed at my bought of temper and asked if we'd won the game (which we _had_ thanks to our seeker, ending the game shortly after our accident). Teddy said something like this _would_ happen during my first House game _ever_. He still hasn't let me live it down; stating that it's my fault the back of his head is slightly lopsided. Uncle Harry took the picture the day that Madame Harvey released him back to school. He said he spent far too much time in that _exact_ bed himself and it was only fitting that he documents Ted's first trip there. So we were smiling, laughing, and pelting each other with the reject flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans._

* * *

><p>Teddy grabbed my hand and placed it on the spot on the back of his head, pressing down slightly.<p>

"Feel that? It's still you're fault," he declared. I used the hand to smack him one hard across the back of the head and flipped the page, lingering slightly. I never really looked at this picture. I put it in there just to be a git—it was only of me. But there was something in the background that caught my eye. It was during last year's Victory Ball, on my birthday. I was all dressed up in my beautiful gown, my hair done perfectly, smiling triumphantly at the camera and wielding a broom. I'd received the Nimbus 5000 last year and put the picture in. It was my way to gloat that I'd received it for my fifteenth birthday and he got the customary watch for his seventeenth.

There in the background of the picture was _Ted_ himself. I remember when I first got the picture developed I thought he was staring at the _broom_, but he wasn't. He was looking at me with this wistful look on his face. I blinked and glanced at Teddy—almost afraid to point it out. It couldn't be. I was just planting false images of hope into my mind.

"You looked great there," he remarked, pointing the picture.

"I did spend two months looking for the perfect dress," I shrugged, quickly flipping the page. It was one of Ted and Camilla (the on-again-off-again girlfriend). I had put it in the album begrudgingly. It seemed appropriate at the time. Teddy swiftly reached over and plucked the picture from its bindings, ripping it in one clean swipe. I looked wide eyed at him, my mouth slightly agape.

"What'd you do that for? What's she going to say when you get back together?" I scoffed, reaching for my wand so I could repair it. Teddy grabbed my wrist so I froze.

"I'm not going to get back with Camilla," he stated simply.

"Teddy—you've been in this ridiculous tango with her for three years," I snorted.

"I meant it when I broke up with her this time."

"Honestly—that's what you always say. You're about as reliable on your word as a Blast Ended Skrewt in that situation."

"No honestly, 'Toire. I meant it. I broke up with her for a reason," he stated evenly. I gaped at him.

"Did she cheat on you?" I growled, feeling slightly protective. Teddy grinned his crooked smile and shook his head.

"No, she didn't cheat on me, you twit. I didn't feel that way for her much. I haven't really, for a long time," he replied.

"Oh," I replied, crinkling my brow slightly. "Trying the single life for a while? It's honestly the way to go. Who needs romance," I laughed. I've been holding off on dating for a while, stating that single is what I wanted to be. It was easier than lying to whoever I was dating. I didn't feel for them the same way so why lead them on? It didn't stop them from all trying, much to my annoyance.

I think it was one of the reasons I found myself liking Ted so much. He wasn't my friend because of my beauty. He wasn't my friend because he thought I was fit. He wasn't in it for that. He was in this friendship for me. He didn't care about my Veela blood and he wasn't blinded by it. He treated me like I was normal. He treated me like Mum said Dad treated her when they met, like she was human and not some beautiful female form. He didn't try to impress me. He was just him. I hated how guys followed me around. How they tried to up themselves to get me to like them. I wish I was like Dominique—where the blood wasn't as prominent. She was still gorgeous but it didn't make guys go loony. It was easier for her. I hated being so beautiful and perfect—it was difficult to live up to. With Ted, I didn't have to try. It was hard to know who to really trust. It all carried over to my friendships as well. How many people wanted to be around me because I was the right sort of person to be around and how many wanted to be around me because I was _me_?

"I guess so. I don't know—there's some stuff going on," he answered, breaking me from my revere.

"What kind of stuff and why don't I know about it?" I laughed, poking him in the side. He shrugged and flipped to another page of the book—stopping and smiling slightly. It was him, me, and Lily a few years back. Lily was clinging to his back like a monkey and Teddy was trying to jump on my back; one of his long legs hitched almost over my shoulder as I was crumpling down in both laughter and his weight.

"Just—personal stuff, yeah? I don't know what it is really. I can't tell you," he sighed after a beat of silence.

"But we tell each other everything," I snorted.

"Vic—there's some things that I don't tell you. I'm allowed to have my own secrets you know."

I blew a piece of my hair out of my face. I didn't like the sound of that, honestly I didn't. He sounded off—like he was frustrated with me.

"Fine. Who're you taking to the Victory Ball?" I questioned—hoping to change the subject quickly.

"Nobody," he answered with a slight laugh. I felt my jaw pop open.

"You can't go on your own for your last year!" I exclaimed, smacking him in the chest.

"Well what about you? You only have three more to go to," he announced hotly. I bit my lip.

"Nobody," I replied after a beat of silence.

"For real? _You _didn't get asked?" he questioned. It wasn't a mean comment—it was surprised.

"I got asked," I replied with a small shrug. "Trust me. I can't walk down the halls without being asked."

"Well why didn't you say yes to any of them? What was it you said last year? 'A man is a girl's best accessory'?" he snorted.

"Maybe the right accessory didn't ask me!" I squeaked. "You know what. I really should be studying for my O.W.L.S, I need good scores to continue on in the proper Healer subjects. You should too. You have your N.E.W.T.S!"

"Aye, aye," Teddy laughed, snapping the album shut and rolling to the side of his bed so he could grab his school bag. I gently unfolded myself and stretched, popping my joints as I did so. Teddy already had a sheaf of parchment on his lap and was reading it with a slightly furrowed brow. I'm surprised we even took the time to spend together—we'd been so busy lately with our exams. It was nice. I suppressed a sigh and made my way back to the common room. He'll always be there—yes. But I just wish he could be mine.

* * *

><p><em>Toire,<em>

_ I hope your sixth year is going brilliantly. It's bizarre not being there. Waking up and having a great meal in the Great Hall. Having my laundry done for me. I never realized how difficult it is to take care of myself. Needless to say, I've been spending loads of time with Grandmother, Ginny, and Grandmum Molly. All have to do is bat my eyes and complain that I have no food in my flat and they jump to making me loads of packages to take back. It's nice and my flat-mate appreciates it as well. I got that picture you sent me from your sixteenth birthday—it's already in that album. We do look rather dashing, don't we?_

_ The M.L.E. training is so rigorous and the hours are crazy. I either get home at four in the morning or start at four in the morning. And we thought this would be easier than the Auror training? Honestly. Anyways—heard about James and Kent making the team. James' letter was hardly readable, he was so excited. I'm going to try and be down to see your first game of the season. I don't know how my schedule will be—but keep them in line. I think you'll all work brilliantly together. Don't know how good you'll do without me, I __was__ the star Chaser on the team, but I'm positive it'll work out. _

_ I've got to go do laundry—hopefully it won't all turn out pink this time. All my knickers are rose colored. I'm a failure at figuring this sort of stuff out. Write back—tell me how Hogwarts is. Send my love to Fred and the rest of the family. I'll write back, I promise. _

_ Yours,_

_ Ted_

* * *

><p><em>Theodore Remus Lupin,<em>

_ How dare you not write me for months? I've written you a few times since that first letter and never get any back. Is Philippe actually making it to you? Please send at least __one__ word that you've been getting my letters. It's common courtesy, Ted. You have better manners than that, I'm sure. _

_ I'm sorry you couldn't make the first game. It was brilliant. Kent and James are spectacular—Uncle Harry said you had training. I wish you would've written and told me rather than played owl with Uncle Harry. I miss you. It's weird to not have anyone beat off all my suitors for me. They honestly won't leave me alone. I've tried everything. I don't even put on makeup anymore (I know—shocking. I love makeup and fashion more than Healing, but a girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do, I suppose._

_ Sixth year is hard. N.E.W.T level courses work me to the bone—but it's all so fascinating. Uncle Neville—erm, Professor Longbottom—says that he can already see me becoming a fabulous Healer. Madame Harvey even allows me to come and be her apprentice a few times a week during my off periods. It's fascinating—I learned how to heal large wounds the other day. A fourth year got too close to the Whomping Willow and had the largest gash across his arm. You could see muscle and everything and I healed it right up! I always thought I would be grossed out by something like that—but it didn't faze me at all!_

_ In fact—I'm supposed to be off to the Hospital Wing right now. I just took a short amount of time to pen you (yet, again). Please write back. _

_ Love,_

_ Victorie_

* * *

><p><em> Victoire Fleur Weasley,<em>

_ Don't you chide me, there's a reason I swear to Merlin! Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on your next Hogsmede trip. I'll explain everything then. Unfortunately, I can't write until then. I promise I'll make this up to you. _

_ Shameful that he's such a git,_

_ Ted_

* * *

><p>"Teddy!" I shrieked, tackling him. He lost his balance as my arms circled his neck and collapsed into a snow bank.<p>

"Honestly Vic, you act like I haven't seen you in weeks," he laughed, sitting up and brushing at the clumps of snow tangled in my hair.

"Well you haven't. And it's not like you've written much. I've gotten _two_ letters and I honestly shouldn't even count the second one! It was _that_ short!" I whined, shivering slightly as the snow seeped through my jeans. Teddy noticed and stood—offering me his hand as he stood.

"I told you I would explain—don't be a harpy. We're not even dating and I get the whole girlfriend treatment," he teased. I felt my cheeks flush up, which I hid by snuggling into my scarf. What a choice of words Teddy. Nearly six months later and I was still in complete and utter love with him. I didn't even see him every day anymore and I was still in love with him. I chanced a glance at Teddy—the back of his neck was red and his hair was slowly turning slightly pink. When he caught my eye, the small wrinkle formed between his eyes and it popped back to turquoise.

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to call you a harpy," he coughed, holding open the door to the pub for me.

"Teddy—you were joking," I laughed, placing my hand on his from across the table we sat at. His face hardened a bit and the wrinkle formed between his eyebrows—it was like he was trying his hardest not to change his appearance involuntarily. "So what's your great big excuse for not writing?"

"They've basically had my training group in solitary confinement. We've been practicing being without contact in case we have to do a stake out for someone the Aurors want us to arrest. That's why I said I couldn't write you for a bit. And before—well training has been insane Vic."

"I get it," I shrugged, cradling the warm butterbeer that Madame Rosemerta placed before us. "It sounds a lot like Auror training, huh?"

"It's similar—except we learn a _lot_ of law as well. I think I want to go to the hit-wizard department. But it's going to take time to work up to there. I'm going to have to start with a desk job," he declared, a smile gracing his features.

"That's fantastic Ted!" I exclaimed—ignoring the fact that he would be in the line of fire eventually. Hit-wizards were the second most dangerous jobs beside Aurors. At least he'll be safe for a while. "I'm glad you're doing what you love!"

"I'm glad you are too! How's your apprenticeship? How'd you land that over a seventh year?" he questioned, sitting up straighter. I blushed slightly and looked down into the foam.

"There's two of us. Do you remember Rodger Malkin?" I questioned—thinking of my partner. He was a grade above me and actually rather handsome. My eyes were only on Teddy—but I couldn't deny that I didn't flirt with him and that he didn't return it. I had to make use of Ted's absence somehow. Maybe I'll actually fall for Rodger and get over this crush that will never be returned.

"Pretty boy, Rodger? The one who's Mum is blood related to Madame Malkin?" Teddy questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Oh be nice, Ted! He's really sweet!" I snorted, giving him a flat look.

"He your latest boyfriend, then? How romantic—sharing kisses over puss filled boils," he snorted, smiling slightly. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's not get protective now. He's not my boyfriend. Remember—I'm trying out single life," I scolded. Teddy's eyebrows shot up as he fiddled with the salt shaker.

"Still? That's an awful long time to try something out, Vic."

"I'm sick of boys," I concluded. "They only suck up to me and try to pressure me into things I don't want to do. They don't like me for me—they only like me for my looks. "

"Who's pressuring you Vic? Why didn't you write me! I'll kill him," Teddy exploded—making me jump and slosh some of my butterbeer across the table top.

"Calm down, will you? I meant in general. There's no one bloke pressuring me. Like they could anyways. I'm not afraid to hex them. Kaylie actually taught me a rather good one the other day. Who knew she was so nice?"

"Nice change of subject," Teddy remarked flatly. "How're the two of them anyhow?"

"James told me Kaylie has tons of nightmares still. I even heard her dorm mates complaining about it. I guess they're as good as a pair could be after losing their Dad. I've tried to reach out to her—but she doesn't really open up much," I admitted with a small shrug. We were silent then—and for the first time in a long time it was awkward. I concentrated on the ring that the mug made on the table, drawing a finger up the warm glass to collect the condensation there.

"Toire," Teddy declared suddenly. I looked up at him. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression. I bit lightly on my lower lip and furrowed my brow. He seemed to be trying to say _something_. I wish he would say _something_. _Anything_, really. Because—I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what to say to him now that we didn't have common things to talk about. I wish I could just hold onto him and tell him how much I actually missed him and how lonely I was without him at school. My friends were flighty at best and Kaylie was fantastic, but she had James and her brother. I didn't have anyone that truly _got_ me. Teddy was _always_ that person.

"Merlin, I miss you," he concluded. I felt a smile tug at my lips and I felt my nose burn slightly. He was looking at me with big eyes and I never wanted more to leap across the table and just kiss him.

"I've missed you too Ted," I sighed, avoiding looking at him. Suddenly his warm hand was holding onto mine. My heart started to pound inside my chest and I was positive he could tell.

"I'm sorry I haven't written more. I wish I wasn't so swamped. You shouldn't give up on guys, you know. We're not all trying to get that one thing. Some of us think you're beautiful for you and not that tiny bit of magical blood."

My heart plummeted to my feet. There it goes again. He's just concerned about my well being. He could never love me the way I love him.

* * *

><p><em> Teddy,<em>

_ I hope training is going well! I'm glad you got to spend Christmas with us this year. I know you were worried that you wouldn't be able to. Thanks again for the gift—I really do love the necklace and never take it off. It's beautiful. How'd you possibly find a charm of a flower that bloomed and budded with the seasons? I didn't get to ask you._

_ Anyways—I've been thinking of what you told me at the beginning of December. About how all guys aren't bad. Anyways—Rodger asked me to the next Hogsmede date on Valentine's Day. I've decided to say yes—so don't bother surprising me or anything. He seems very lovely and we have loads in common. Just thought you'd like to know. I used to tell you things like this before you graduated—why change now? _

_ I hope to hear from you soon,_

_ Victoire_

* * *

><p><em> Victoire,<em>

_ Have fun with Rodger. I don't need to know about it. I don't want to know about it. Go ahead and date him. But he doesn't get you and never will. Don't come crying to me when it doesn't work out. _

_ Ted_

* * *

><p><em> Ted,<em>

_ I think that's the most awful letter you've __ever__ written me. What are you going on about? I didn't mean it in spite or to be mean at all. I don't know why you would take it that way. I just thought you would like to know I was taking __your__ advice. You always used to complain that I never listened to you—well here I am, listening to you and that's how you treat me? I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you've been acting odd. It's like you don't want me around anymore. Maybe you've grown out of me? Maybe that's what's happens when you leave Hogwarts. You don't need me anymore. _

_ I get it. I really do. People grow up and often grow apart. I guess I'll see you at Easter Holiday. Don't bother writing until then, I won't answer it. It's obviously a waste of time for you to humor me. I'm just letting you know that you don't need to do such any longer. So, don't worry about it. Don't worry about me. _

_ Victoire_

* * *

><p>Easter Holiday came faster than I could control it. I didn't it want it to happen, I was hoping time would just stop. I was miserable. Teddy has <em>never<em> spoken to me in that way, like he didn't care about my life and what went on with it. I considered not even going home. I didn't want to confront him. He wrote me a few times but when I didn't reply the letters from him slowly stopped coming. I just concentrated on my school work. I didn't even go past that one date with Rodger—my heart wasn't in it. So this whole thing could've been avoided if I hadn't opened my fat gob and written that letter. So I did something I've never done before. I wrote Mum and Dad and told them I had too much coursework and was staying at school during the holiday. I wasn't ready to face things.

* * *

><p><em>Toire,<em>

_ I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just having a bad day and took it out on you. I'm sorry. I wish you wouldn't have said you're not going to read whatever letters I send you. I never thought you would've avoided me, Vic. Please, write back. _

_ Teddy_

* * *

><p><em> Toire,<em>

_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was a git and don't deserve your forgiveness. Please. Just write me back. Say you forgive me. I didn't mean to be so—I just…well, I don't know! I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it. Honestly I didn't. Vic, you're my best friend. I can't stand that you're mad at me. I can't stand that we're not speaking. I suppose I'll see you at your Holiday but it just seems so far away. _

_ Teddy_

* * *

><p><em> Toire,<em>

_ I see that this is a fruitless effort. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it in writing. Obviously you've stayed true to your word and you're not reading these letters. I guess it's safe to say that there __was__ a reason behind what I said. _

_Vic, love, I was jealous. Mad, really. Completely insane. I got that letter and was blinded. I just thought of you snuggling up to Malkin on Valentine's Day of all days and completely lost my mind. I feel like I can safely say this because I__ know__ you won't read it. Vic—I'm so in love with you it's not even slightly humorous. I have been for the past year or so. Ever since I broke up with Camilla. You're the reason I broke up with her, really. I realized that I didn't just think of you as that little girl that tagged along anymore. Somehow you evolved to something more. I don't know when it happened—but it did. _

_ I don't know if you're reading these letters and I wish that I could be brave enough to say it in person (some Gryffindor I am). I suppose I'll see you over the Holiday—by then I'll be normal again. I'll be the big brother you obviously see me as. But Vic—I'm going to try. I don't know if I can live without letting you know how I actually feel. Expect me, Toire. I'm going to screw up my courage one of these days, just you wait. _

_ Forever yours,_

_ Teddy_

* * *

><p>My heart was slowly breaking. He never wrote again. Not even to yell at me for skipping out on the Holiday. I couldn't even bring myself to read the three letters he sent in response to my dismissal. Everyone kept asking me what was wrong. What was I going to say? "The boy I was in love with, who happens to be practically family, isn't speaking to me?" That won't go over too well.<p>

"So you're not going to go?" I questioned, looking down at Kaylie. She flicked her messy, tangled, ponytail over her shoulder and brushed out the small bit of earth on her knee.

"We've never gone to the Victory Ball before, why would I go this year?" Kaylie shrugged.

"Because it's my seventeenth birthday?" I tried, smiling slightly. Kaylie rolled her eyes and pat my leg absentmindedly.

"We always celebrate your birthdays in the summer," she pointed out. I frowned and continued steaming my gown out with the tip of my wand. The ball was tonight and I was _still_ trying to convince someone I tolerated to go with me. I decided to be dateless, yet again, and none of my other friends were single. It wasn't going to be much fun—but it was better than sitting in my dorm all night.

"Your dress is pretty, by the way," Kaylie declared. I grinned at her and held it up to my chest. It was a lovely gown. Deep purple and silk with a lace design around the chest and tying around my neck with a deep V in the back. It was simple and fitted me spectacularly, setting off my assets perfectly. I couldn't let a good dress go to waste, honestly. "I've been thinking that we can maybe go shopping over the summer holidays."

I almost dropped the dress. I've been trying to convince Kaylie to let me give her a makeover for ages. She was gorgeous but hid behind overlarge jumpers and messy pony tails. Always one of the boys in her group of my cousin and her brother.

"You've got to be kidding me! Merlin, Kaylie! Of course I'll go with you! Why have you decided so suddenly?" I squealed, flopping on the bed.

"There's this boy…" she sighed, looking down at her hands with a slight blush. I squealed again. I _knew_ it. I _knew_ she would fall for James eventually. It was like me and Teddy—you could only be platonically close for so long without developing feelings.

"Say no more! He'll be eating from your palm in no time!" I declared, flouncing into the bathroom to slip on my dress. The ball had already started and I figured I'd make an entrance. My parents and Aunts and Uncles weren't arriving for a bit anyhow. I glanced at my figure in the mirror. The dress truly was gorgeous and it made me sad that I didn't have anyone to wear it for.

"You look great," Kaylie declared from where she was peeking through the door. I gave her a grateful smile and quickly pulled my hair into a messy up-do before slipping on my heels. Might as well go down, I could only put it off for so long.

"It'll be okay. You and Teddy will make up over summer," Kaylie declared, smiling sadly. "And I think you're selling the whole situation short. Honestly, he'd be crazy not to return your feelings. I think you're reading it wrong."

"Kaylie," I sighed, picking at my cuticles in embarrassment. I never really told Kaylie what was going on. She more figured it out for herself—she was pretty damn clever. She, on the other hand, seemed to be convinced that he returned my feelings and we were both being ridiculous about everything. She may be clever but she was still fourteen and didn't particularly understand these sorts of things. I never told her that of course—I wasn't looking to be hexed.

"Don't _Kaylie_ me. You're both being stupid—avoiding each other. Just write him and tell him you're sorry as well and get back to being friends," Kaylie huffed. I rolled my eyes and brushed past her to grab my wand.

"I'll remember that next time you and James get into a huge tiff. Now have a good night," I laughed, giving her a genial kiss on the cheek and heading down the stairs and straight out the common room.

The entrance hall was shockingly empty and I could hear the music from beyond the Great Hall doors. Several couples were stealing out into the grounds, giggling mercilessly. I sighed and stopped briefly to look at the glowing names etched around the great entrance doors. They only glowed once a year—giving off all the names of the war heroes. Every other day they were just names inscribed onto stone—a gigantic memorial and constant reminder of who we continued fighting for when danger reared its ugly head. It was hard to have a birthday on a day such as this. My birth was always overshadowed by bad memories. Teddy never treated it as such, even though he lost so much that day, he always treated it special; because it was _my_ day, as well as the Wizarding World's. My heart gave another sad lurch at the thought of Teddy. But I pushed it away. I was going to enjoy myself if it killed me. I was never one to wallow in sadness.

"Victoire!"

I turned around and allowed myself to grin. Uncle Harry was hurrying over, a true smile on his face. He took this day the hardest out of everyone and it was always wonderful to see him smile here.

"Happy birthday sweetheart! You're of age!" he declared, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You look spectacular, as always."

"Thanks, Uncle Harry. Why haven't you escaped off with Uncle Neville and everyone else by now?" I questioned, automatically adjusting his bow tie. He smiled softly at me and grabbed my hand.

"Because I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" he declared, toting me behind him, against my will. He flicked his wand at the Great Hall doors, which opened enough to allow us in.

"Are Mum and Dad here already?" I questioned, assuming that's who he was dragging me off to.

"They're already at the anti-chamber with everyone else. I've been requested to take you elsewhere," he laughed, stopping at the edge of the dance floor and releasing me.

"What are you on about? Where else would I go?" I laughed, looking at him suspiciously. He _hardly_ was this giddy about things. Uncle Harry was usually the stoic one in comparison to Uncle George, Ron, and Charlie.

"Just—stay here. And have fun," he commanded, turning around and walking away.

"What? Uncle Harry!" I shouted, turning around to gape after him. He turned around to wink at me briefly before slipping away. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. For the love of Merlin. Has the whole world gone mad? Honestly. There was a tap on my shoulder and I whirled around to snap at whatever guy has decided to stalk me, but instead my mouth dropped with a slight 'pop'.

Teddy stood there, dressed in the most dapper tuxedo ever. Usually he wears a borderline messy suit to the Ball. I've always begged him to let me dress him up, but he always refused. And here he was standing in front of me, dressed to the nines.

"Hey," he grinned, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants. I felt the emotion bubble up inside of me. So I reacted. With a flash my fists were lashing out across his chest. Teddy stumbled backwards, grunting in surprise. Suddenly my wrists were caught in his hand.

"Gerroff me, woman!" he laughed, rubbing his chest with his free hand. "I suppose I deserved that, yeah?"

"You think? You're such a git, Theodore! Will you let go of me?" I snapped, trying to pull free. Teddy's expression melted slightly—the amusement leaving and becoming replaced by an unreadable expression.

"Toire," he sighed, dropping my wrists and gathering me in his arms. I froze—my body becoming rigid. What the bloody hell was going on? "I'm sorry."

The two words were breathed into the top of my hair. I could feel his nose brushing across the top of my head. I honestly couldn't make heads or tails of what the heck was happening.

"I'm such a royal git. I take it you didn't read those letters, huh?" he questioned, his breath warm on my head. I tilted my face up so I could look at him, forcing his face away from my scalp. His eyes were _smoldering_? I wanted to break away from this gaze—it was confusing. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop looking at him. Not when he was looking at me like this.

"I told you I wouldn't," I managed to get out. Teddy grinned his crooked smile.

"You also said you were coming home for the Holiday," he pointed out.

"I didn't want to see you," I admitted.

"I figured. I was pretty mean," he laughed.

"Stop laughing! You were worse than mean. I never, ever, thought that you would get to the point where you didn't care about me and what went on in my life," I snapped, pulling from his arms. He looked rather dejected.

"I do care, Toire. I've always cared. That's not why I wrote what I wrote," he sighed. I felt my brow furrow in confusion.

"Then why? Did you decide to become this spiteful person? I could've used a warning for that," I spat. Teddy gave me a pitiful look and I felt my heart jump to my throat.

"I was jealous, Toire."

Of all the things I expected to come out of his mouth. It wasn't that.

"Jealous?"

"Madly so," he snorted. "I thought of you with Malkin and just lost it."

"But _why_?" I stuttered.

"Don't you see? I love you," he groaned, making a spastic moment but stopping. It was like he wanted to grab me again but stopped himself, blushing slightly as he did so. "And not as my sister or my cousin or whatever. I love you like your parents love each other. Or Ginny and Harry."

"That's how you're describing love, huh?" I laughed. Teddy blushed again and ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for ages. I—just—I've been scared," he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets again. "I just wanted to let you know. I couldn't _not_ tell you. So, yeah. I'll just leave you be."

And he started to walk away! He tells me he loves me and he walks away! Why are men such daft idiots?

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going!" I spluttered. Teddy froze and turned around, his eyebrows practically in his hairline.

"I just figured—" he started.

"Just stop right there. Obviously whatever you figure is wrong. You've bunged things up enough," I laughed.

"Well I know _that_! I just thought I'd let you know _why_ I was such a—"

"Will you stop talking and come here!" I commanded, pointing at the spot just in front of me. Teddy gave me an incredulous look and shuffled back over. He was looking at me with a mixed expression. Half like I was crazy. Half hopeful. "You stupid, stupid, boy! You put me through hell for sixth months because you _loved_ _me_. Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"_Because_, who's going to tell a girl they love them when the girl obviously doesn't—"

With a frustrated groan, I closed the space between us and latched my lips to his. He stumbled backwards but recovered surprisingly quickly. His arms were wound around me and he lifted me off my feet in sheer exultation. When he pulled away, the look on his face made me want to laugh—but I was practically buzzing with excitement of my own, so I suppressed the feeling.

"So—" he started, his smile huge and his arms circled tight around my waist.

"I've been completely and utterly in love with you for two years you big fat git. Rodger—well he was my attempt at trying to get over you since I thought that you would never love me back. Needless to say, it didn't work," I sighed, interrupting him.

"Well, I am slightly irresistible," he laughed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I thought I was the one with Veela blood," I shot back. Teddy shook his head slightly, pulling away to press a small kiss to my forehead.

"I'm not attracted to you because you have that Veela blood. Toire, I love you because you're you. The girl that's been a pain in my side for forever. The girl that I never thought I'd fall for. The brilliant, beautiful girl that was _always_ there for me. I love you for you."

I'm sure I let out some sort of unattractive squeak at that point. Mum told me that Dad said something similar to her when he got her to date him. That he didn't look at her because she had magical blood. He looked at her because she was a strong, confident woman that stood on her own. I never thought I would _ever_ find a guy that would do that for me. I especially didn't think it would be Teddy. But here he was—holding me like I always dreamed he would and I was ecstatic about it. I stood up on my tip-toes and gently blanketed my lips over his. I guess you can never give up on something, because it often comes true. Unrequited love does exist.

* * *

><p><strong>AA: Ugh…I don't know what to think about this. I **_**might**_** delete it and reupload something different for Victoire. I don't know yet. I will see. But that was Victoire's snapshot! Next up—Fredrick Arthur Weasley!**

**Forever Yours Magically,**

**Emily**


	3. Chapter 3: Fred

_Snapshot—_**Click! **  
><em>Fredrick Arthur Weasley Learns About His Name<em>

* * *

><p><em>One of my earliest memories? My Dad piss drunk. I know what you're thinking. Must've been hilarious. Fireworks were probably being set off. Someone was probably altered in some hilarious way. Antlers or maybe a semi-permanent clown nose. But no. It wasn't that way in the slightest. It was the moment I realized my name wasn't just a name but a homage to the past. My name held meaning. My name held expectations. I knew at four that one day was different and at eight that I had a weight on my shoulders. One day a year I had to reach out to him because that one day a year my dad wasn't my dad.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 1st—4 Years Old<em>**

* * *

><p>"Freddy," Mummy shouted up the stairs. I furrowed my brow and tried to ignore it. I was too busy trying to throw paint filled balloons, which I somehow got my hands on, at the ceiling of the bathroom. So far it was all falling on my head instead of sticking to the ceiling. "Fredrick! You need to play outside now!"<p>

"Why?" I whined, squeezing the balloon too tight and watching the paint ooze over my fingers as the latex burst. I was fascinated with the way it glooped and glopped. It felt slimy. It felt sticky. I knew that I always wanted to be messy. Life wasn't fun unless you were messy.

"Fredrick!" Mum exclaimed. I froze. I thought I pushed the stool in front of the door. Did it not hold? I turned around, my innocent smile already planted on my mug, to find Mummy holding the stool and not looking happy at all. She usually doesn't when I make messes. In fact she had the same face as that one time I told James and Louis we were playing Knights and tied them to a tree so I could throw rocks at the apples on their heads. I didn't know what was so wrong about it. If I didn't tie them up then they would move and the apples would fall before I could try to shoot them off. Well that and I hit Louis in the face with a rock. James thought it was funny. Mummy didn't. She looked angry. Like now.

"Where in Merlin's name did you get paint balloons?!"

"I dunno," I shrugged standing up and flexing my fingers. "Wanna me to put handprints on you, mummy?"

"Of all the days," she groaned, taking out her wand. With one flick all my fun was gone. I could feel my nose start to burn. I worked hard on that art piece. "Don't start crying. Go play in the backyard Fred. I need to feed your sister and can watch you through the kitchen window."

"Where Daddy? Shop? Can I go to shop with Daddy?"

Mummy's face fell for a second before her lips all mashed together like they were glued shut.

"Daddy is in his office today. We're not going to bother him."

"Why? I wanna be inside."

"It's too loud. I'll tell you why when you're older. Now go play," she commanded, pointing towards the stairs. I gave her a disturbed look. Why is that what grown ups always say when they don't want to tell you something. So making as much noise as possible, purely out of protest, I stomped my way down the stairs and into our backyard. It was empty. I wish I had someone to play with. When I asked earlier if Ryan Wood could come over Mummy said not today. I would even settle for Dominique at this point. I don't understand why today is different. It wasn't raining or nothing.

I've already explored everywhere. All the miles that is our backyard. I would go into the field but the gate is locked. There's nothing special back here. I was just bored. All my noisy toys, the best stuff, were gone when I woke up this morning. Mummy said that they were off getting fixed. I didn't even know they were broked.

I looked around the yard as the enemies bloomed around me. They were purple. With horns. I grabbed an army helmet from my pile of muggle toys and plopped it on my head before throwing myself into the soft green grass.

"Boom! Boom! Army men out! Boom!"

Digging my knees into the grass I pushed myself along in the crawl that Uncle Ron showed me. He said real muggle soldiers do it. He saw it in a movie even. Look enemy base. I rolled to the side to avoid the falling bombs and crept up the window.

"Enemy is there. I hafta see if they have any prisioners."

Digging my feet into the side of the house, I grasped the window and yanked myself up. Oh noes! They have a prisoner! It's Daddy!

Daddy's office was dark. Usually it was colorful. Sometimes it even had a dragon circling the ceiling. But today Daddy was in his chair. He had a bottle in his hand and his face on his desk. They knocked him out. Those enemies!

Ignoring Mummy's shouts as I burst into the kitchen, I charged to Daddy's office and threw open the door, pointing my imaginary gun around the room.

"Pew! Pew! Pew!"

"Freddy?" Daddy questioned. His voice sounded funny. The enemy must've gotten him good. I cautiously sniffed the air. Usually Daddy's office smelled like the shop. Smoke and sweet. But today it was sour. They purple horned men were obviously here. Good thing I got them all.

"Fredrick! I thought I told you to play outside!" Mummy exclaimed hurriedly coming down the hall.

"But I got all the purple monsters! Daddy was their prisoner!" I exclaimed, scrambling around to Daddy and launching myself into his lap. He blinked at me. He looked scary. His eyes were red and when he looked at me it was like he wasn't. "I got them Daddy. I got the bad guys."

"You didn't, Fred," Daddy sighed, taking a drink out of the glass bottle. I wonder if it's butterbeer. But butterbeer was only for special 'casions. When he talked it was like when Roxy talks. His words were all mushed together like the paint that was on my hands. "They got you."

"C'mon dear," Mummy sighed, lifting me from his lap. "Let's eat lunch."

* * *

><p><em>I began to notice this happening once a year. As I got older I was semi-conscious of the time of year. It's always that one day. That one day the office was dark and Dad wasn't there. I also learned it wasn't butterbeer and that my loud toys got locked away. That that day was an outside day. Or a Grandmummy day. It wasn't a day to play with Dad. It wasn't a day to talk to dad. I didn't like it when Mum sent me to The Burrow. Something kept me from wanting go. Something kept me wanting to stay home that day. I didn't even know it was his birthday until I was eight.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 1st—8 Years Old<em>**

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to go, Mum!" I whined as she tried to push me into the glowing green fireplace. I ran out of her grasp and hid behind the couch.<p>

"Fred, why do you fight me about this every year?" Mum sighed.

"Because you never tell me why!" I shouted, flatting myself onto the ground and peering under the couch. Cool—a dungbomb. Those got banned from indoors last week, but you know it wasn't my fault that a whole case got released in the kitchen. Well, maybe it was my fault a little bit. But it was funny. I will just save that for later.

"I told you when you're—"

"Older," I interrupted. "Yeah, you always say that. Well you always say I'm a big boy. How big do I have to be? Can't I just stay here? I don't want to go to The Burrow. I wanna be with you."

Mum sighed and it was a long moment before she answered again.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to drop your sister off. Do not bother your father."

There was the roar of the Floo Network and then the silence that filled the house. Dad was just as upset when Mummy banned dungbombs. Maybe I'll go show him this. I mean he's always so busy on this day—something should cheer him up. So with purpose, and of course my affinity of never doing what I'm told, I strode up to Dad's office and knocked on the door.

"G'way Ange. I'm not hungry," Dad shouted.

"No, Dad," I declared banging a fist on the door. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Fred? Fred just go play. I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?" I questioned, feeling my nose burn. I shouldn't cry. I'm a big boy. Big boys don't cry. Dad never said he doesn't want to talk to me before. "Why are you always in there today?"

"Because I can't be out there."

"But—but—I found a dungbomb under the couch. Since Mommy took all ours away I thought you'd like one for a 'mercency," I pleaded, banging on the door again. "Just let me in Daddy."

There was just silence.

"Dad?"

Nothing.

"Dad!"

Nada. And as I went to bring my fist down on the wood of the door again it swung open. Sweet. Magic. I love when I do that. I strode into the room and placed the dungbomb on the desk.

"Happy Birthday!" I announced jokingly. Dad's head whipped up and he blinked at me.

"Did your mother tell you it was my birthday?" he questioned. His voice was sharp. Hard. His words thick and slurred. He grabbed the dungbomb off the desk and brought it close to his face, staring at it intensely.

"I was being cheeky. I'm sorry—I know Grandmum tells me not to," I whispered, suddenly scared of this person that was sitting in the chair in front of me. It wasn't my Dad. "Is it your birthday Daddy? If it's your birthday then why do you hate it so much?"

Dad just stared at me for a moment before getting up and going to his closet. I frowned and followed him there. He began to dig through the mess, finally pulling out a cardboard box.

"New prank Daddy?" I questioned. He didn't speak he just plopped the box on the desk and sat back in his chair. I pulled at the flaps and peered inside. It was just pictures. How boring.

"Don't we have lots of pictures around the house? What's so special about these?"

"Just look," Dad sighed. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a stack. There was Dad. He was a lot younger then now. I could tell because he had two ears. But he wasn't alone. There next to him was an identical version of himself. He also had two ears.

"Why's there two of you?"

"That's my brother," Dad replied quietly.

"Not uh! That's not Uncle Ron. Or Uncle Percy. Or Uncle Bill. Or Uncle Charlie. That's you. But, erm, twice."

"Fred—don't you wonder why there are never any pictures of me when I'm little around?"

"Not really? I mean I don't really care about pictures. They're boring."

Dad gave me a watery stare and I could almost swear it was about to turn into a smile. When he turned his face I noticed the clear tracks down his cheeks.

"Were you crying Dad?"

"That's my twin brother," Dad replied, taking one of the pictures and holding it carefully. "Thirteen years ago I made everyone take all the pictures of us down. I didn't want to see him."

"Did you get mad at him, Dad?" I questioned. "I mean I got mad at James the other day but we talked again when I said sorry. Why don't you say sorry?"

"I say sorry every day," Dad announced.

"So is he stubborn? Like Dominique? Tell him he's being stupid?"

"Would you like to go see him? I don't usually do this until later but if you'd like to see him I'll take you."

"Yeah. I wanna tell him he's stupid."

Dad stood up, grabbed his bottle, and walked out of the room not even waiting for me. I jogged after him, latching on to the tail of his shirt when I could. He didn't even look back. We walked through our backyard and over the fence that lead to the big fields behind our house. The ones I sneak into and find lizards and bugs. I have to sneak because Mum says I'm not allowed to be out there. We kept walking. It felt like a long time. This was farther out in the fields then I've ever been. I've always stayed close enough to see the house but the house was far far away. Just a tiny pinprick in the distance. I wanted to complain that my feet hurt and that we've been walking for forever. But some part of me knew that I shouldn't. The tall grass was changing into soft green grass. Not now. Not when Dad hasn't said a word. Finally, we started going up a hill. When we reached the top I could see woods and just beyond that smoke wafted upwards. Right in front of us was a big stone.

"The Burrow and Ottery St. Chapel is on the other side of those woods," Dad declared. "We're right in the middle. And this is your Uncle."

"Where?" I questioned, turning in a circle. We were the only people out here. Dad held my shoulders and pointed me towards the stone. I squinted my eyes at it. Etched into the stone were some words.

_Fredrick Gideon Weasley_

_April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998_

_Mischief Managed_

"I don't get it," I whispered, going forward and touching the stone. "Why does he have my name?"

"You have his name," Dad answered, sitting down in the grass and looking at the stone. "Forge. He truly is like you. He gave me contraband for my birthday."

"Who're you talking to?" I whispered, sitting down next to him.

"Your Uncle."

"But he's not here," I groaned. I didn't get it. It was a stupid rock with words on it.

"This is where he's buried. Do you know what that means, Fred?"

"He's dead?" I questioned quietly. "Like my hedgehog? Did he go to a farm too?"

"No—he went someplace else. But yes, like your hedgehog," Dad announced. "Do you know you're the first person I've accepted a birthday present from in thirteen years, son?"

"Why? Presents are the best part."

"Because I'm always too sad. Because this is supposed to be our day. Not mine. And he's gone."

"Oh. Why's he gone?"

"You know how you used to play army? Well it was like that but it wasn't pretend. We all fought. All your Uncles. All your Aunts. But Fred—he didn't make it. A lot of people didn't make it."

Dad was crying again. I shifted uncomfortably in the grass. Dads weren't supposed to cry. They were supposed to be big and strong and Dads.

So I used the flat of my hand to scrub at his cheeks like Mum does for me and Roxy when we cry. "Did you win?" I questioned. "The fight?"

"Yeah—we won. We beat them all. He didn't die in vain."

I turned around and blinked. Uncle Percy stood awkwardly at the crest of the hill with a big box in his hands. He was staring intently at Dad, the sun glinting off his glasses.

"Hey Uncle Percy—didja know that I'm named after him."

"Sure do buddy," Uncle Percy grinned, setting the box by the stone and sitting on the other side of Dad.

"Are you sad today too, Uncle Percy? Do you lock yourself in your office and get funny?"

"No I don't get funny like Daddy—but I do get sad. And that's okay. To be sad."

"Hear that, Dad. It's okay to be sad. Can I have the dungbomb back?"

Dad blinked at me, wiping at his face with hands.

"I thought it was my present."

"I wanna give it to Uncle Fred. Like Uncle Percy gave him fireworks. I think he'd like it."

Dad started to cry harder, covering his face with his hands. Uncle Percy put a hand on his shoulder as Dad handed me the dungbomb.

"I really think he'd like that too, Freddy. I really think so. Hear that Forge. You're even getting my presents now."

Carefully I placed it on top of the box of fireworks that Uncle Percy brought. I can't remember how long we sat there. It was a really long time. I started to get wiggly. But Daddy just sat there with Uncle Percy and I and we didn't talk. We just sat and Dad stopped crying. Eventually he stood up and offered me his hand. When I took it he swung me up onto his shoulders and said goodbye to Uncle Percy before trudging back towards home.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Freddy," Dad stated as we walked towards the field. "I'll try not to again."

"It's okay Daddy. Can I come with you next year? And hang out with you? Maybe if I spent your birthday with you then you wouldn't be so sad every year."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>I helped Dad at The Burrow the next day. We went over and he dragged along his big box of pictures and we began to hang them up. I didn't know then why Grandmum was crying so hard and hugging Dad but I understood it eventually. He was giving everyone permission to bring Fred out again. To show him the world and the family. There were a lot of tears at that Sunday dinner. Aunt Ginny especially when she saw the first one. Uncle Harry just stared. It was all like they saw a ghost. And then there were the stories. The ones that I slowly got to hear. About how Dad and his brother started the shop. About the tricks they pulled. About everything they did. It was like every day a little bit more of the wall Dad built around his heart chipped away.<em>

_We spent the next two birthday's as our special days. Just the two of us. When I was nine I took him to a Muggle arcade. When I turned ten and I got my first real broom I asked Aunt Ginny to take us to a professional Quidditch stadium for his birthday that year. We raced up and down the field at top speeds and he told me about all the World Cups he went to when Aunt Ginny used to play. One time he even called me Forge by accident. I don't think I realized then that he was sometimes seeing me as his brother and not his son. I was just happy that he was out of his office and this day didn't suck anymore. He was happy and the warm pride I felt knowing it was me that made him happy made it worth it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 1—11 Years Old<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Dad,<em>

_I'm sorry I can't be home this year. I feel like I'm breaking my promise to be with you on this day. Which makes me sad. Don't show James that though. I wish I could be home. I had a fun idea for us to do and everything. This year we were—_

"Who're you writing?" Ryan questioned, trying to grab my parchment out from under my quill.

"Stop it, Ry," I declared, aiming a punch at him. He just laughed and chucked a grape at my head. "It's my Dad's birthday. I have to write him."

"You never write home," Ryan pointed out.

"I do today," I argued. "Now just wait a minute and I'll explain my prank idea. We're going to need to nick some brooms though. Think your brother will lend you his? I can probably get Teddy's."

"Get Teddy's what?"

"Dad?!" I exclaimed flipping around and knocking over my pumpkin juice into Ryan's lap. I paused mid-spring and giggled. "You look like you pee'd yourself Ry."

"Stuff it Fred," Ryan groaned brushing at the front of his pants.

"What're you doing here Dad?!"

"It's our day isn't it?" Dad questioned with a big grin. "Wanna cut some classes?"

"Uhm, do I want to cut classes? I have potions first today. Think we can skip that? Oh! And History of Magic is after lunch! Can we skip that too?!"

"Pick one," Dad snorted. "I'd pick potions if I were you. At least you can do whatever you want in History of Magic and Binns wouldn't notice a thing."

"Hey George," Neville exclaimed hurrying over. He paused for a moment and shouted at two Slytherin's that were just about to start a food fight before coming over. "What're you doing up here?"

"My birthday," George shrugged. "Fred and I spend it together."

Neville frowned and the two of them did that stupid thing that adults do where they have a conversation without speaking.

"Hey Nev—Professor Longbottom," I exclaimed. "Can I ditch potions and hang out with my Dad?"

"Yeah Professor," Dad grinned. "Can he? Will Vector care that much?"

"Vector will have me by the bollocks," Neville muttered. Ryan's jaw dropped open and he turned bright red trying to keep in his giggles. It's not every day you hear your Head of House say _bollocks_.

"Professor Longbottom you should talk like that in your lectures," I suggested cheekily. He gave me a dirty look which I returned with an innocent smile. "I'm just saying."

"I'll have him back by lunch. We won't even leave the front gates."

"I want all your work from the first half of your classes on the desks by tomorrow," Neville shrugged. Dad and I cheered and I gave him a huge high five.

"I swear, George. It's like you're twelve."

"Thirty-five thank you very much," Dad declared proudly. Neville smiled weakly.

"It's nice to see you smile today, George."

Dad's face flickered slightly and I quickly yanked my bag from under the bench. I had to keep him smiling like that today. It's my job.

"C'mon! Let's go! Didja bring my broom?"

"Nope. I thought I'd test your castle knowledge today. You've been here almost a year let's see how many secret passage ways you've found," Dad exclaimed.

"Please," I snorted. "Probably all of them. Ryan and I already rule this school. Did you get Neville's note about how we hid the dungbombs under everyone's seat in Herbology so they would go off when they sat down. Neville had to evacuate the greenhouse to clear it out!"

"Mum wasn't happy about that one. I talked her out of a Howler though," Dad laughed, taking the Grand Staircase two at a time and easily jumping over the trick stair that got my dorm-mate Darren Fahl for two whole months. "How much detention did you get anyways? I suggested a week. Mum said you should clean out the Quidditch loos since they were the stinkiest."

"I had to do the loos! That was Mum?!" I groaned, practically running to keep up with Dad's long strides. I froze when I noticed Peeves floating ahead. "We should go around. I think I still have a concussion from yesterday when he dropped a bunch of books on my head."

"You scared of Peeves?" Dad laughed. I shook my head. I wouldn't say scared of Peeves. Just easily annoyed. I didn't want him to waste any of the time I had with Dad. "Don't worry—took me until my sixth year and I don't know if he'd truly listen to anyone anymore anyways. It was special circumstances. Hullo Peevesy!"

"Wheezy Wheezy! Slight of hearing Wheezy Wheezy?"

"Joke never gets old Peeves," Dad grinned, pushing his hair away from the hole in his head where his ear used to be. "Did you drop a bunch of books on my son's head?"

"Might have," Peeves giggled flipping upside down.

"You're going downhill in your old age, Peevesy," Dad tsked. "He might throw one back."

"I did," I quipped. "Hit him in the face too."

"Wheezy Jr. Wheezy Jr. Little bitty Freddy-boo-boo. Just wanted to make him smarter. Books make you smarter."

I rubbed the spot where most of the books hit. Sure didn't feel much smarter. I just felt pain. Dad's shoulders shook in laughter. I glared at him and gave him a sharp elbow to the side. He stopped laughing and drew himself straight.

"Go terrorize someone else Peeves," Dad declared. "Leave Fred alone."

Peeves let out a huge cackle and started to fly away down the hall.

"Listened to you once shant listen to you again Wheezy! Listened to you once shant listen to you again Wheezy!"

"I tried," Dad shrugged.

"I can handle him," I announced. "I don't need you to fight my battles."

"Of course you don't. Now do you know about this passage way?" Dad questioned stopping at the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"I found this one with Ryan my first week here."

Dad beamed at me.

"So did Fred and I," he exclaimed continuing down the hall. "But this one. This one I _know _you haven't found. It takes you right into Hogsmede."

"I thought you told Neville we weren't leaving school," I laughed as we followed the new flood of students to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. Dad's eyes glinted as we waited for the corridor to empty out again.

"Semantics," Dad declared. "I said we wouldn't leave the front gates."

"Brilliant," I giggled. Dad steered me towards the one-eyed humpback witch and drew his wand. He tapped the hump and cleared his throat.

"_Dissendium_."

And the hump popped open.

"Wicked," I breathed, stuffing my bag behind the statue and hefting myself in. "Coming?"

"Right behind you," Dad announced, jumping in. It was a really long walk but eventually we made it to the basement of Honeydukes.

"Can I get something for Ryan?" I gasped, running up to a cardboard crate and peeking in.

"No—they're not open," Dad laughed, quickly climbing the stairs and opening the door to the main shop. I could feel my jaw drop. This was better than Florean's. I mean I've had Honeyduke's chocolate but I didn't know the shop looked like this. It was huge and filled to the brim with candy.

"Can't we just leave money on the counter Dad?" I whined.

"No," he stated. "We can't but I'll have Mum get some for Easter. C'mon—I want to show you something."

"Where are we going?!" I questioned, running out into the street and grinning. I've heard tons about Hogsmede. Teddy and Victoire always brag about how they get to come. I've never been though. Dad guided me up the street and stopped at an old building.

"This was your Uncle and I's domain," he declared. "This is what made us want to open Wheezes."

"What is it?" I questioned, running up to the window and trying to rub away some dust to look in. It was empty.

"It was Zonko's. The best joke shop around. During the war it was destroyed though and never rebuilt. But guess what I just did."

"What?" I questioned, trying to see this shop like Wheezes. I couldn't picture it.

"I bought it. It's going to be our second branch! It'll be ready by next year!" Dad exclaimed, pulling out a key and inserting it into the door. He opened it and stepped aside, allowing me in first. I followed his lead and lit my wand, letting the light sweep the shop. It was smaller than the main shop but if this opened next year kids at school were going to go crazy. Right now they were just relying on owl orders.

"This is so cool Dad," I exclaimed, hopping up on the counter. "Hey—do you wanna help me with my prank?"

"What do you have planned?" Dad questioned, his eyebrows raising into his hairline.

"Well I'm gonna need a broom," I sighed. "But mines at home. That's what I wanted to borrow from Teddy."

"What do you need a broom for?"

"I want to dye the whole Quidditch pitch Gryffindor colors and write huge 'Weasley Was Here' or something. I think it'll be funny."

"How're you going to dye the pitch?" Dad questioned. He was really smiling now, leaning on the counter next to me.

"I mail ordered the hair dye stuff from the shop. I've been saving my money all summer and I think I have enough. I didn't know you were going to come up so I was just going to take a picture and send it with my letter," I shrugged. Dad was starting to laugh now.

"How'd you do that without Mum and I finding out?"

"Fake name," I shrugged. "I'm Mr. Jellysmith from Worchester."

Dad really started laughing now, his head in his hands and shoulders shaking.

"He's one of our best clients," he gasped.

"Don't tell Mum!" I exclaimed.

"Your secret is safe with me," Dad declared, wiping at the tears that leaked from his eyes. "Let's go track down Teddy. I'll nick a school broom."

I practically ran back through the passage and burst back into the castle. They were still in the middle of lessons. Fourth year Gryffindor's were probably in Charms right now.

"How do you know his schedule?" Dad questioned.

"I know his, Vic's and Dom's schedules out of convenience. It comes in handy," I shrugged, stopping at the charms room and peeking in the cracked door. Luckily the class was doing practical work and it was loud. "You go in and ask for him. Flitwick knows you."

"No way. That's only going to tip off Neville that we're up to something if we don't finish before lunch," Dad hissed. I furrowed my brow. I could see Teddy in the back corner, his hair an easy target. Taking a piece of parchment from my bag I balled it up and chucked it at his head. It hit the girl in front of him but got his attention. He began to search around the room for the culprit. I spastically waved my arms and caught his eye. I motioned for him to come to the hall. He shook his head so I grabbed dad by the arm and pulled him to his line of sight. Teddy heaved a sigh.

"Professor can I use to loo?" he questioned. Flitwick looked up from where he was correcting another student and waved him along.

"What?" Ted hissed, looking between us.

"Can I borrow your broom?" I questioned, bouncing from one foot to another.

"You pulled me from class to ask that?" he laughed. "What do you need it for?"

"It's April Fool's Day," I stated obviously. Teddy rolled his eyes. "It's in the Common Room. Don't get me in trouble."

"Can't make any guarantees," I shrugged before patting Teddy on the shoulder and heading back towards the stairs.

"How much time do we have?" I questioned, skidding to a stop in front of the Fat Lady.

"An hour," Dad declared, looking at his watch.

"Perfect," I announced, rushing up the stairs to my room as Dad grabbed Teddy's broom from the corner. I grabbed the large bag of dye and hurried back down the stairs.

"Go get started and I'll grab a school broom," Dad declared handing me the broom. I beamed at him and rushed back out into the castle. I was already well underway, striping the field in red and gold, when I noticed Dad making his way back. Thank Merlin I bought in excess because this is taking more dye then I thought. Dad didn't have a broom thought, instead he was dragging a suit of armor behind him.

"What's that for?" I shouted, stopping my painting for a moment.

"I had an idea," Dad replied, drawing his wand. I sat and watched as he began to manipulate the metal. Slowly it began to take the shape of a lion. "This is going to run around the field."

"How'd you do that?" I questioned, landing the broom and admiring the lion.

"Some crafty transfiguration work and a _mobilous _charm," Dad declared. "Get back to painting."

"Can you write the words?" I questioned, holding out the white paint.

"I'd love to," Dad replied. "Except we're not going to put our name on it."

An hour later the whole pitch looked like Gryffindor vomited on it. The lion was pacing the pitch and rolling in the now prideful lion colored grass. Across the whole pitch the words 'LIONS RULE' gleamed bright white.

"Not bad Forge," Dad nodded as we admired the work from above. I felt that warm swoop of pride in my stomach. It's always a good birthday for him when I get called Forge.

"Nope. And I still have some dye to put in shampoo bottles. I'm thinking of figuring out a way to get in the Girl's Dormitory so I can do it to Victoire."

"Broom," Dad immediately stated before cringing slightly. "I never told you that."

"I didn't hear a word," I giggled before grabbing Dad's wrist and cringing. "I'm late for Defense. We're doing practical presentations today."

"We worked through lunch?"

"I guess so," I shrugged. "Will you be okay if I go to class?"

Dad's face was unreadable for a second as he looked at me before he grinned and pointed to the castle.

"Go to class. I'll bring the brooms back and take a picture of this," he commanded. I saluted him and touched down, taking off at a run for the castle. I reached the class panted. Professor Wipple didn't look too happy with me as I slid in and took my seat.

"You're late Mr. Weasley," she declared, interrupting Sage Saller (Slytherin) as she was transfiguring her bird into a water goblet. She jumped about a foot in the air which scared her bird into the rafters. "Sorry Miss Saller."

"It's alright," Sage shrugged, looking at the ceiling miserably. Well she always looked pretty miserable.

"Sorry Professor. I was just saying goodbye to my Dad," I shrugged as Ryan poked me in the side with his wand incessantly. I whacked away his hands.

"Don't let it happen again," she warned before pulling out her wand to retrieve Sage's bird.

"What took you so long?" Ryan hissed.

"We were pulling that prank," I explained. "Dad was brilliant. He even got a suit of armor to become a lion."

"You did it without me?" Ryan questioned sadly.

"Well, I've never pulled a prank with my Dad before," I shrugged. "Sorry."

"We always pull pranks together," Ryan fought. I frowned. I did cheap Ry out this year. And it's our first year together at school. That prank made Dad so proud. I mean he didn't get upset once today. That's the best year so far. I mean I should tip the scale a little bit.

"How about we pull one now?" I hissed as Paxton Joss, another rather quiet Slytherin boy, stood up to do his presentation. He looked like the last thing he wanted to do was be in front of the class presenting. Idea! "Let's make Joss mess up."

"Fred," Ryan sighed. I gave him an incredulous look. "We're going to get so caught and isn't that not so much a prank as a trick?"

"Dad said he and his brother used to prank Slytherins all the time," I argued. Ryan still looked hesitant. "Watch. It'll be funny. The whole class will laugh."

Carefully I aimed my wand at Paxton and muttered the spell as quietly as I could. Paxton froze in his speech—which was already being practically whispered as it was—and reared his head back. With an almighty sneeze a torrent of black bats flew from his nostrils and began to flutter mercilessly around his head. This scared the rat he was supposed to working on to go scurrying across the desk, scattering books and papers as he went. The class was already roaring with laughter as Paxton tried to shoo the bats away from his face but he just kept sneezing them out. Wipple whipped out her wand and healed him pretty quickly but it had its desired effect. Everyone was laughing. Ryan was gaping at me as Wipple called for silence.

"Dude," Ryan hissed. "He's crying."

"Who did that?" Wipple commanded. I shrunk in my seat. Maybe this was a bad idea. "There are ways to find out. You might as well confess or I'll just _Prior Incantato _everyone's wand!"

Oh shit. She's pissed. Paxton was just silently crying, his hands over his face to try to hide the fact.

"Just own up," Ryan whispered.

"Are you crazy?"

"She's going to find out anyways," Ryan sighed. I bit my lip. Ryan just looked pitifully at me.

"It was Weasley!"

I flipped around to glare at Sage who was pointing at me. She has got to be kidding me.

"I saw you pointing your wand at him, Fred."

"Weasley," Wipple boomed. I shrunk lower in my seat. "Headmistress, now. And twenty points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor's all groaned as I gathered my stuff and headed for the door.

"I'll save you a seat in History of Magic, mate," Ryan shrugged, clapping me on the shoulder as I walked by. I guess Wipple sent word ahead because the gargoyle blocking the stairwell was already open and waiting. In my almost year in school I've been in Neville's office plenty of times but never pushed it to getting sent to McGonagall's office. This wasn't going to be good. I silently rode the stairs up and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Mr. Weasley," McGonagall barked. I cringed and pushed open the door, freezing when I noticed Dad was standing by the desk as well. He didn't look very happy either. "Sit."

"Hey guys," I grinned, waving at them and plopping in the chair. Neither looked amused. "Nice weather today."

"You attacked another student!" Dad declared. "Why?"

"I thought it'd be a laugh. You know, a prank," I sighed.

"A prank? You thought that reducing a classmate to tears would be funny?"

"You used to do it all the time with Uncle Fred!"

"No—not like that," Dad declared shaking his head. "We were _never_ malicious in intent, Fredrick. That was low."

"I thought that after the great thing we pulled on the Quidditch pitch you'd be even happier that I made other people laugh too! You always said that you and Uncle Fred never let up!"

"What have you two done to the pitch?" McGonagall questioned wearily.

"Nothing," Dad answered, automatically giving her a charming smile. I grinned too but it slipped away when he looked at me again with anger. "Fredrick Arthur Weasley, attacking another student will never be funny. Ever."

"Everyone laughed though! That's all I wanted. All I wanted to do was make you laugh like Forge did!" I exclaimed. "Today it's my job to do that!"

"What do you mean?" Dad questioned, his voice rising an octave.

"If I don't make you laugh today. If I don't be Forge for you then you'll go back in that stupid office and drink again. You said yourself it took thirteen years to get you out and I'm not going to be the reason you go back in. If I have to be your brother then I have to be your brother but I'm not going to be the reason that we lose you every year for a day."

Dad just stared at me. His face was drained of all color and he almost fell into the chair he was standing by before burying his face in his hands.

"See! I already did it! You're already gone again!"

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall stated, crisply handing me a handkerchief she conjured from thin air. "Blow your nose dear."

I blinked at her. I didn't even realize I was crying. But now that I stopped yelling I could feel my chest heaving and my nose run. All together I felt the crushing blow of sadness that Dad was back to that bad place. And it was all my fault.

"George. Talk to your _son_," she ordered, heading towards the spiral staircase that led to her quarters. "He needs you."

There was silence. Crushing silence before Dad spoke.

"Fred, come here," he ordered. Hesitantly I made my way to stand in front of him. He lifted his head and placed both hands on my shoulders. "You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that messed up," I questioned.

"No—you didn't. Well you did but it's only because I messed up too. I was wrong to treat you the way I did. You are not my brother and you never will be. You share some of his traits—I mean Merlin Fred, you are so much like him in many ways but you're not him. You're not my brother. You're my son. You never need to think it's your job to make me happy. It's my job to make me happy. You make me happy by merely existing.

"I'm sorry that I was like that for so many years. I was just so sad. But then you and your sister came along and it was better. So much better. I love you two more then I think I could love anyone. It's because of you that I'm out of that office every year but it's not your responsibility to keep me out of it. It's mine now. That weight should not be on your shoulders. I promise you, Freddy, I will never retreat to that office again. Not today and not like that. Ever. But you have to promise me something."

"What?" I questioned, wiping my nose on the arm of my robes.

"You have to promise me that you'll be you. That you won't try to be your Uncle. I just want you to be you. That's all I ever want."

"Okay," I agreed. "I can do that. But does that mean we don't have this day anymore?"

"No! I would love to keep our day. We just need to make sure that your old dad acts like your old dad, alright? By the way—you are so grounded when you get home for Easter. I don't want to hear that you've _ever_ attacked someone when they can't defend themselves ever again."

"Grounded! We both know I'm getting detention for this!"

"Yeah you deserve that too," Dad shrugged. "But I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," I grinned, allowing him to pull me into a hug.

"You can come back down Minnie! May I suggest that he has to carry Paxton's books for a week?" Dad shouted when we pulled apart. I gave him an alarmed look as McGonagall came back down the stairs.

"I think night detention might have a better effect. One week on bedpans. No magic," she announced. "Now what have you two done to my Quidditch pitch?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.A: There's some Freddy for y'all! I liked doing a younger Freddy. I very well could've done an AdderFred thing but I thought this side of Fred was really entertaining and more emotional. Next up Dominique Apolline Weasley!**


End file.
